Random One-Shot Requests
by Nicole4211
Summary: As the title says, these are random one shots that people have requested. They will cover a wide range of pairings... all of which will be listed at the start of each new story (chapter). Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**! UPDATE: Requet Week !**

* * *

**Thank you all for participating! Due to the overwhelming number of requests we have received, we are NO LONGER accepting requests. As much as we would love to do every single idea that pops into your lovely brains, we simply can't. We already have a huge job in front of us with what we've received lol.**


	2. Bikini Issues

For **Approvesport** and **IndiaBlu**

* * *

**Gajevy: "Bikini Issues"**

"This material is really weird. Feel this," Levy said, holding out the new bathing suit she'd ordered a few weeks ago towards Lucy.

The blonde mage reached her hand out and ran her fingers over the small triangle of metallic fabric. "Yea it is a little weird. But it bet its going to look super hot on you."

Levy bit nervously on her lip and shrugged. "I'm not so sure but I really have no choice at this point. I didn't bring any other suits with me."

The girls shed their clothes and began putting on their suits. Levy fiddled with the tie behind her neck for a while and eventually got it to stay together with a little bit of help from Lucy.

"There you go. That should stay," Lucy said, tugging a last time on the strings.

Levy grimaced as she assessed herself in the full length mirror in the women's locker room, feeling slightly self-conscious about the amount of… well, body parts that were visible. She wasn't the most well endowed member of Fairy Tail but she certainly didn't feel like it right now as she looked at the large amount of cleavage that was glaring back at her. On top of that, the bottom did a very poor job of covering the one asset that she was semi-proud of, showcasing as much skin as it was covering.

"Oh man. I'm not sure about this Lucy," she grumbled, adjusting the fabric over her breasts.

"Oh cut it out. You look amazing. And a certain someone isn't going to be able to take their eyes off of you," Lucy said, smiling mischievously at her friend.

A few moments later, the two set out for the beach, waving at the gang that waited for them next to several blankets and umbrellas. The sun was blaring overhead and the sand beneath their feet was stingingly hot, making them hurry to drop their things and rush into the lapping waves.

"Oh this feels so good!" Levy exclaimed, sinking waist high into the cool water. From the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of Gajeel jumping in as well, arguing about something with Natsu as he did. She tried to ignore him but it was just too difficult. He looked so damn good in his black swim trunks with his wet raven hair falling down his back. She also caught sight of him glancing her way, his eyes skimming up her form briefly before he looked away and screamed something at Natsu again.

"Hey guys! Let's play a game!" Lucy hollered, bringing everyone together before she continued. "Let's play Marco Polo."

"Wahh! I wanna be Marco!" Natsu yelled, practically jumping out of the water in his enthusiasm.

"Err fine. Natsu's it first," Lucy said and everyone started spreading out.

As quickly as she could, Levy waded away, hopping through the water till she gave up and just dove ahead. She was blaringly aware of the fact that her and Gajeel had gone in the same general direction and when she resurfaced, the first thing she did was search around her and…

'Ahhhh! Oh my God!' she screamed inside her head, throwing her hands over her chest and looking at the water around her. Somehow her new bathing suit top had vanished, disappearing in the water.

She searched desperately, her eyes scanning the area around her but it was nowhere to be found. When a splashing sound came close, she peeked up and saw the last person in the world she wanted to see at that moment.

"Gajeel!" she gasped and tried desperately to cover herself, sinking as far into the water as she could

"Hey Shrimp, what are you…" His words faded away as his eyes traveled south, stopping abruptly when they reached her chest.

Levy's face invented a new shade of red as she stood there, nibbling on her lower lip. She knew she shouldn't have worn this suit. She'd felt uncomfortable in it from the start but Lucy had convinced her that it would be ok, that she might actually be able to draw Gajeels attention while wearing it.

Inwardly she laughed at herself. That much was true. It had definitely gotten his attention… just not exactly the way she'd wanted it.

Suddenly the sound of someone else coming near made Levy spring into action and she jumped behind Gajeel, grabbing his waist and pressing herself against his back to shield herself from whoever was coming.

"Shrimp! What are you doing?!" Gajeel cried, trying to look behind him at the clinging woman.

"I- I'm trying to… ohh just… do you mind if I hide behind you?" Levy finally spit out, clutching his body tightly.

Gajeel groaned as the woman behind him slid her body over his back, pressing her breasts against his skin. Did she have any idea what she was doing right now? Just because he couldn't see her breasts didn't mean he couldn't react to them. If anything, this was ten times worse! The pebbled tips rubbed enticingly against him, making his body shudder at the feeling. This was not good…

"Uhh Levy, this might not… be… ummm…"

"Marco!" Natsu hollered nearby and both Gajeel and Levy stayed silent. "What the hell?! I know you're near me Iron head. I can smell you. You're cheating!"

Gajeel growled and started to move away, cringing when the small woman clung to him even tighter. This was like the worst sort of torture and he didn't know what he'd done to deserve it. Like it wasn't bad enough that he already had a thing for the tiny woman, now he had to add this to the list.

"Alright monkey. Are you planning on hiding behind me all day?" he asked, moving behind Gray so that Natsu wasn't locked on to him any longer.

Levy grimaced and buried her head between his shoulder blades. What was she going to do? He was right; she couldn't stay like this all day. But how was she going to get out of the water without everybody seeing her?

"Umm," she began, tightening her arms around him. "I'm not sure." Come to think of it, she was pretty happy where she was. Up till now, all she'd been thinking about was how to hide. And now… now she realized just what the position was that they were in.

Her chest started to ache, her belly flooding with warmth. The tips of her fingers practically itched to slide over his bare skin where they rested on his stomach. Wow, how had they gotten into that position? She couldn't really ask for anything better. She was basically hugging him from behind, her bare skin flush against his.

"Shrimp?" Gajeel said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Uhh, sorry," she said and began to think. Trying to come up with a solution to the predicament she was now in. "Would you mind maybe, walking with me over to the locker room?"

Gajeel groaned in aggravation and eventually nodded his head. At least this ordeal would be over with then. But did he want it to be over with? He really couldn't think of a better position to be in. I mean, he had the woman he'd wanted for months now wrapped naked around his body. How could it get any better?

As they slowly walked out of the water and then across the beach, Gajeel could feel Levy's hands sliding softly up and down his stomach. The subtle motions were timed with their steps and as they drew closer to the locker room, he could swear her nipples started to teasingly rub over him, sending shivers down his spine and flooding his groin with heat.

"Hey Shrimp?" Gajeel said, walking even slower now.

Levy was too lost in the feelings coursing through her body to be able to answer properly so she grunted an acknowledgment to his question.

"Maybe we should umm…" Gajeel tried to think of a subtle way to say what he wanted to say but nothing came to him. His brain was too much in a fog to think straight. "Maybe we could... go to your room and…"

Before he even finished he felt the woman's head moving against his back, nodding in answer to his unfinished question. That was all he needed for him to hurry their pace, changing their direction slightly so that they were walking towards the side entrance to the hotel.

By the time they reached the door to the stairwell, Gajeel had had just about all he could take of her naked form pressed against his back. The instant the door closed behind him, he grabbed her and jerked her in front of him, slamming his mouth over hers. Hungrily his tongue invaded, aggressively coaxing her lips apart. A moan tumbled up her throat and he grabbed her around the waist and shoved her against the wall, nudging his hips between her thighs.

"Gajeel!" Levy gasped, clutching a fistful of hair in her hands.

Gajeel kissed her again, exploring every facet of her delicious mouth. He couldn't get enough of her. He'd desired her for so long and like a tsunami, all the feelings and urges crashed in on him and made him feel like a ragging beast.

He lifted her easily and turned towards the staircase. "Let's get you to your room so we can take care of the rest of that bathing suit…"

The End


	3. Peeping Lucy

**For kikkibunny**

**I fricken LOVE Lyon!**

* * *

**Lyon/ Lucy AU: Peeping Lucy**

I sighed heavily as I took a seat in my favorite overstuffed chair, curling my legs beneath me and grabbing a book off of the side table. It had been a hell of a long day at work, my boss in one of her moods that always ended up with me being completely drained from working on a zillion different things at once and getting home two hours later than I should have been. But it was all good now. I had my book, my mug of tea, a couple fresh baked chocolate chip cookies beside me on a small plate and a few hours of peace and quiet before I would have to go to bed and start the whole process again tomorrow.

Thumbing through the book in my lap, I found the page I'd left off on and started to read, slipping into a world of historical artifacts and religious zealots. The pace was fast and soon I was speeding along with the story, flipping over page after page without even realizing that I was reading anymore when suddenly the sound of a car door closing filtered into my ears.

I placed my thumb on the page to mark it and listened closely. Another door closed and this time I knew that it was my neighbor and I placed my book, page down, on the arm of my chair and got up.

_Oh man, what was I doing?_

Several weeks ago, a new neighbor had moved into the apartment buildings I lived at. His rented moving truck had sat out in front of the complex for most of the day and him and either a friend or brother had spent most of the day lifting furniture and disappearing inside the building parallel to mine.

It wasn't uncommon for people to move into the complex. Heck, I think that same day two other people moved into apartments here, it being the 1st of the month and most leases starting on that day. But this one neighbor had been… distracting. Or rather, him and his partner had been.

Both men had been gorgeous. Perfectly toned, muscular bodies, boyish smiles and messy mops of thick hair; my neighbors a startling shade of white while the others had been a midnight black. I'd found myself watching them nearly my entire Saturday, peeking out the window while I'd gone about cleaning my place and then spending the rest of the day writing at my desk.

During that time, almost magically, the men's clothing seemed to disappear item by item. It had started with their thick sweatshirts, then to their t-shirts. Unbelievably, by the end, they'd both been in only a pair of exercise shorts and sneakers, much to my delight. It had been a disappointment when I'd watched the moving truck pull away in the evening but I hadn't been disappointed for long...

With slightly excited footsteps, I scurried into my bedroom and made my way over to the window along the wall on the far side of my room. My curtains were drawn and I very carefully pulled the fabric just slightly to the side, giving myself an inch of space to peek through.

Quite by accident, that same evening that I'd spent the entire day watching my neighbor, I'd been in my bedroom, grabbing a blanket off my bed to use while I cuddled up on my couch. The sun had already started to set and just as I'd been about to walk back out to my living room, I'd noticed a silhouette in the window across from me. Curious, I'd paused and looked. What I saw was the same thing I had, nearly every day since, gone out of my way to see, stopping whatever it was that I was doing at the time to go and secretly peek through my curtains.

…Just like I was doing _right now_.

Thankfully, tonight was no different than every other night since he'd moved in. The light to his bedroom flicked on; a bedroom which I could so clearly see since he had no curtains or blinds or anything that would shield it from view. He was standing at the foot of his bed, his normal work clothes on which, I had to admit, looked really fricken good on him. The black button up shirt fit his muscular frame perfectly, snugly stretching over his broad shoulders and tapering down across his stomach before being tucked inside a pair of matching black dress pants. A thin black leather belt with a silver buckle looped around his waist and the sleeves to his shirt were rolled up to his elbows, revealing a large watch which I could barely see and also, what looked like, a silver chain bracelet.

But, looking at him in his clothes was not why I was here.

With nimble fingers, he began undoing his belt buckle, letting the two sides fall open and did the same with the button and zipper on his pants. Then he grabbed his shirt and tugged it free till the tails fell out. His hands went to the buttons on his collar next, starting at the top and slowly, as if putting on a show which in a sense… he was, worked his way down to the last button and then shrugged the garment off and threw it into a bin on the side of his room. The white undershirt came next, revealing smooth skin, large shoulders, muscular pecs and a flat stomach dotted with hard abs.

My hands began to tighten their grip on the curtains while I absentmindedly nibbled on my bottom lip. Mmm he looked so good. My body was heating up just standing here, watching him strip slowly. A part of me knew I shouldn't be doing this, that it was wrong and quite honestly perverted, but for the life of me, I couldn't stop myself. He was just too tempting and when his hands reached down and began sliding his pants off, I had to press my thighs together as a familiar ache began to grown between them, evolving into an insistent throb that made me fidget anxiously where I stood.

I licked my lips and continued to watch, nearly moaning when his black boxer briefs were revealed and then bare muscular thighs and calves. He shed his pants easily and then threw them into the bin. Even from the distance I was at, which thankfully wasn't all that far, I could see the tempting bulge beneath, making the tightly fitted briefs stretch enticingly over his crotch.

On a yawn he lifted his arms up and stretched, his gorgeous body bending and flexing from his movements and then his fingers sifted into his thick, spiky white hair and ruffled it even more as he scratched the back of his head. I had an urge to thread my own fingers into that hair and tug his face down for a kiss, grabbing the strands as our mouths deepened and tongues delved. I could imagine what he would taste like, what his body would feel like beneath my questing hands. He was all hard muscle and angular plains, everything I could dream of physically in a man which was why I whimpered in disappointment when he grabbed a pair of grey cotton pajama pants and pulled them on.

My show was over…

A frown creased my brow and I took one last, long look at my neighbor as he casually strode out of his room and disappeared from my sight, giving me a glimpse of taught rounded butt cheeks that flexed with every step. God, was any part of that man not drop dead sexy? Maybe he had a boring personality or was really stupid.

Somehow I doubted it, even though I'd never even met the guy.

I made my way back out to my living room and sat down once again. I still couldn't get the image of his body out of my mind when I started reading my book and after several minutes I gave up, putting the book back down on the side table and taking a sip of my now, cold tea. The man had lived here for several weeks now and somehow I hadn't once run into him. Not that I hadn't tried. A few times I'd waited with a full garbage can sitting in my kitchen, waiting for him to leave his apartment so that I could quickly grab it and "accidentally" meet up with him. But no, it hadn't worked. It was like the man never left his place once he was inside or he was just really quiet about it.

I took a bite of one of my cookies and smiled as the chocolate still oozed warmly on to my tongue. So delicious… just like he would be.

Suddenly an idea popped into my head. Maybe he liked cookies. It would be the neighborly thing to do. Neighbors gave each other house warming gifts, right? …Not that I'd given any of my other neighbors anything when they'd moved in but, that was beside the point.

I got up and started rummaging through my cupboards, searching for a cute container to put a few cookies in to. Unfortunately I couldn't find anything and ended up just using a small Tupperware container. It would have to do.

I then looked at what I was wearing, a light pink tank top and white pajama shorts with little pink flowers on them. I bit my lip and debated, 'did this look ok?' It was cute and somewhat sexy, I guess. My curves were plainly visible, the top barely concealing my large breasts and the shorts fitted snugly over my backside.

It would have to do.

I glanced at myself briefly in a nearby mirror, adjusting my small ponytail and then smiling to make sure I didn't have anything stuck in my teeth. All good.

I grabbed the container of cookies and slipped out my front door. His door was on the opposite side of a small walkway and I was standing in front of it not ten seconds later, my hand raised to knock but hesitating briefly to allow me to take a few deep breaths.

I couldn't believe I was doing this. It was so unlike me. But I had a reasonable excuse. Even if it was a little old fashioned, I didn't think he would suspect anything… I hope.

My knuckles rapped lightly on his door and I backed up a step, my stomach churning with nerves. I could hear his footsteps approaching and then the bolt clicked open.

It was all I could do to keep my mouth from dropping open like a fool as I stared at his bare chest in front of me. He was a good six inches taller than me and a small grin lit up his face as he shifted his stance and leaned casually against the door frame.

"Can I help you?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

My mouth opened to speak and I found myself stuttering for a moment before something came out. "H-hi. I'm Lucy," I said and held my hand out to him. "I uh, live next door."

He took it in his own, firmly grasping it as we shook hands. He was cool to the touch and I noticed a few small calluses on his palm. In a deep, gruff voice he answered, "Lyon... and I know. I see you all the time."

I smiled weakly at him. Did he know about my peeping? Why had I done this? Why had I thought I'd be able to talk to this wickedly handsome man?

I remembered the cookies in my hand and held them out to him. "I made these for you… a housewarming gift."

His brows lifted in surprise and he took the offered container. "Cookies?"

I nodded, feeling a blush flooding my face. Ugh, this was so stupid. He must think I'm an absolute moron.

He popped the top and grabbed one then stuck the entire thing in his mouth. "Mmm, these are good," he mumbled with his mouth full and I couldn't help but smile at the boyish look that overcame his handsome face. "Here, come in," he motioned, stepping back and holding the door open for me. "I'll pour us some milk. It's the least I can do for my sexy peeping tom neighbor."

The End

* * *

*chuckles* Lyon is so sexy!


	4. Cana and ?

**For Acetown & lerke**

**Cana/ ?**

**I know I told you all that I would give you the pairing at the beginning of every story but if I did that for this one, it would ruin it. All I'm going to say is it is NOT canon.. or even close to canon lol. But still pretty damn hot. Actually, this is quite possibly the perviest thing I've ever written... in parts lol.**

* * *

The door closed behind Cana and she grinned widely to herself. It had been so easy fooling Lucy into believe she was going to visit Bacchus for a quickie. Not that she wasn't ditching her buddy for a quickie… just it wasn't with the person she said it was with. There was no way in hell she was telling her who she was _really_ going to visit and _had_ been visiting for several weeks now.

Truthfully, she didn't know how it had happened or why it had happened. Quite frankly, she didn't know how it was _still_ happening. All she knew was that one evening, several weeks ago, the almost unthinkable had happened and unbelievably, it had been amazing.

The brunette hurried down the winding path, careful to make sure she didn't come across anyone that would recognize her. The sun had already set and before she knew it, she was hopping up the worn steps she was familiar with now and stopping to pause in front of the large oak door.

A shiver of excitement raced through her body as she stood there, her knuckles rapping against the wood. How many times this had happened over the past few weeks, she really had no idea. But she knew he would be there, just like he'd been nearly every night so far, waiting for her with his signature grin.

The door suddenly flew open and before Cana could utter a hello, she was being jerked inside by strong arms and pressed against the wall. Warm lips captured hers with a hunger she'd only recently experienced and without hesitation she gave over to the wild urges inside of her, groaning loudly.

Her mouth parted and her tongue thrust forward, delving between lips so soft and warm that she felt her center begin to throb. She knew exactly how those lips felt somewhere else, kissing and sucking the most sensitive spot on a woman's body. It had taken only a little bit of coaching from her to turn him into an insatiable God between her legs. And that wasn't the only thing he'd picked up quickly…

His hard body crowded her against the wall and his mouth began to trail over her chin and along the length of her throat. She arched back, her fingers grasping his large shoulders and gasped when his teeth grazed over her collarbone, nipping the sensitive area and promising to leave marks.

Oh how she loved it when he was like this, like some sort of beast took over him. His hands were everywhere, rubbing up and down her sides, cupping her large breasts and squeezing her rounded backside. Every touch made her feel incredibly desirable and she moved with him, touched him with the same hunger that he touched her. She sifted one hand into his thick hair and smoothed the other down his hard chest, sliding down till she found the first row of rock hard abs.

Already she could feel his arousal digging into her hip, insistent in its need for her and she rubbed against it, eliciting a long drawn out moan from his throat. "Fuck!" he cursed and none too gently hauled her against him, lifting her off the ground and practically sprinting for the bedroom.

The air in her lungs left in a whoosh as she fell on to the mattress, her wrists instantly seized in a vice like grip and yanked over her head. Oh man was he in one of his moods. It was so fuckin' hot. Her clothes were off in a flash and before she realized it, he had her hands tied to the bedpost above her head with her top and he was grinning down at her wickedly.

"You're not going anywhere," he said and then launched an attack on her body.

His hands cupped her breasts, thrusting her hardened nipples into the air for his hot mouth to feast on. Cana arched up and moaned loudly, tugging on the restraints. It was so rare for her to be the one dominated but she had to admit, she kind of liked it. There was something so sexy about trusting someone so completely, knowing they wouldn't really do anything you wouldn't want them to but leaving you to wonder just how far they would push things.

Between the sounds of her heavy breathing, Cana could hear his mouth sucking softly on her tits, the wet sound sending bursts of heat to her lower belly. She wanted to reach out to him, thrust her hands into his thick hair but she couldn't move and it made it that much more frustrating when he began to slowly move down her body, blazing a trail along the center of her stomach till he reached the folds of her cleft.

"You're scent drives me crazy!" he rasped, nudging her legs apart and holding them down against the mattress.

She was pink and glistening wet with arousal.

She watched him lick his lips, staring down at her and if she had even a shred of bashfulness she would have been mortified by being spread out so blatantly. But luckily, she didn't. Instead, it made her hot and desperate, thrusting her hips shamelessly into the air, begging for his mouth to take possession of her.

"Mmm, you want this as much as I do, don't you?" he teased, smiling up at her from between her legs.

"You know I do," she answered breathlessly, ignoring the smug look on his face and bit hard on her lower lip when he stuck his tongue out and slowly slid it up her sex. "Yes, oh God, yes!"

Her clit throbbed, begging for attention. His tongue continued to tease her with long licks and soon she couldn't stand it anymore and she started rolling her hips into the air, rubbing her wet folds over his mouth.

"Ahh dammit!" he growled and grabbed her thighs, spreading them further and pinning them against the mattress as his mouth dove and savagely devoured her sensitive clit.

Cana screamed and yanked on the restraints, the wood creaking dangerously. She fought against the grip he had on her thighs but he wouldn't budge, just continued to torture her with long drawn out sucks and wet caresses.

Her body was strung up with tension, every thought centered on what he was doing with his wonderful mouth. The house could collapse around them and she wouldn't even notice it, so focused was she on what he was doing.

His tongue flattened and he rubbed it slowly over her throbbing clit, stealing a peek up at her as he did so and watched her breasts bounce with every stinted breath she took. She was an incredible sight; dark hair fanning out around her body, large breasts, narrow waist and flaring hips. He couldn't imagine anything more sexy at that moment and he hummed his pleasure as he took the sensitive bundle of nerves between his lips and sucked.

Cana felt her body begin to jerk and quake, bolts of pleasure shooting through her body as she felt herself climbing the summit to her climax. She grabbed the rails above her head and arched her neck back, taking one last shuddering breath before his tongue flicked over her and she went spiraling into oblivion. "Yes… YES!" she cried out, mindless in her release.

An instant later, the taste of her orgasm was dripping down her throat as a tongue thrust between her lips. She lapped it up, licking and sucking while her legs clamped around slender hips, desperate to have the thick and hard cock that rested heavily against her cleft inside of her.

"Please, fuck me… fuck me now, Natsu!" she screamed, rubbing her sex along his throbbing length.

Natsu growled deep inside his chest and reached between their slick bodies, grabbing his cock and steering it towards her dripping entrance. "Is this what you want?" he teased, slipping the head inside her and then retreating.

"Don't you fucking dare," she warned, her eyes flashing heat that rivaled his magic.

Natsu grinned widely and positioned himself, centering his cock and balancing his weight on his elbows above her head. With a quick snap of his hips, he buried himself inside of her, thrusting to the hilt. He heard Cana scream beneath him and his ego flared, sending heat rushing through his body. He let himself relish in the moment for a few seconds and then began to move, not bothering with a gradual increase in tempo as his hips snapped a quick rhythm that had both of them panting for air.

"Oh God, Natsu… yes," she moaned over and over, the muscles in her neck straining as she arched back.

Natsu felt his orgasm coming, blood rushing to his cock. This was the one part that he still couldn't seem to master. No matter how hard he tried, once he was buried inside of her, he couldn't control himself. Instinct took over and everything else was lost to the driving need inside of him.

But still, he fought, clenching his teeth against the impending climax that threatened. He could see that Cana was close, writhing erotically beneath him. Her slick walls were clamped tightly around his swollen length and when she suddenly shuddered and cried out, he finally let himself lose control.

His forehead fell on to hers and he pounded inside, his hands grasping hers where they were still tied together next to the headboard. His hips snapped and his balls drew up. A garbled curse slipped from his lips and he drove inside of her, spilling himself within her warm sheath and jerking with every surge of his cum.

Several minutes later, Natsu chuckled as he untied the strings of her top and released her wrists, rubbing his thumbs over the indents that had formed. "Sorry," he mumbled, still smiling.

Cana shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Yea, sure you're sorry," she teased and sat up to get dressed. She tied her top back on and then pulled on her pants. "Same time tomorrow?"

Natsu lay back with his arms crossed behind his head and smiled. "Sounds good to me," he answered and without another word, Cana left, heading for home.

When she reached the front door to her house, she paused for a moment, listening closely. What the heck was going on here…?

* * *

**Hehe, a little Catsu... or NaCa or... idk. **

**So, you might notice how this and LeosLady4ever's post tonight mesh together. We thought it would be kinda cute to have father/ daughter stories.. sorta. You know what I mean. :P**


	5. Nightmare

**Ok so... I made a little request of my own LOL. I couldn't help myself. I saw the picture Zippi posted on Tumblr this morning and I couldn't get this idea out of my head. So here it is. I hope you all enjoy a little NaLu cuteness.**

**And please PLEASE check out her recent picture of NaLu which this is based off of. She was so very kind to give me permission to use her art as inspiration.**

* * *

**Natsu/ Lucy- Nightmare**

With a loud gasp, Lucy jolted out of bed, her heart pounding and her chest heaving. Her eyes darted around the dark room, searching every shadowed corner for the thing that had just terrorized her dreams. But nothing was there. Everything was as it should be, her room exactly the same as it had been before she'd fallen asleep. The only thing that had changed was her mind which was racing with horrible images of salivating beasts and the echoing sounds of maniacal laughter. Just the thought of the dream sent a chill zipping along her spine and spiraling out through every limb to the tips of her toes and fingers.

The clock beside her glowed the time in bright red numbers… 1:12am. Not very late. She should probably go back to sleep. But could she? She was certainly still tired but she sure as hell wasn't closing her eyes again. Not when flashes of the dream still lingered behind her eyelids.

She folded her arms in front of her and crossed her legs, trying to curl up into a little ball in the center of her large, empty bed. Gosh she wished this was one of the nights that Natsu had decided to sneak into her bed. She could use his reassuring warmth beside her right now. She wouldn't even mind the strange noises that erupted from his mouth frequently when he was asleep or the way he would often roll over and latch on to her in the middle of the night. It would all be worth dealing with right now just to have him beside her.

But he wasn't there. Instead, she just sat there, all alone in the dark apartment, fighting a battle within her mind to overcome the nightmare that gripped her subconscious.

She slowed her breathing, trying to calm herself and closed her eyes, thinking about anything but the dream. But nothing worked. No matter what she thought about, she couldn't erase the unease that overwhelmed her.

Eventually she gave up, unfolding her legs and getting out of bed. She wandered aimlessly around her small place, flicking on lights and grabbing herself a glass of water. But still, nothing would work. And for some reason, it was extremely uncomfortable sitting in her place in the middle of the night; like somehow it was different than during the daytime which was absolutely ridiculous but still didn't change the feeling. Even when she grabbed a book and started flipping through it, the feeling wouldn't disappear.

When her clock flicked to 2:30am, she dropped her book on to the side table and stood up. Nothing was working and the only thing that her stupid brain would tell her to do was something so insane that she couldn't believe she was even considering it.

But why not? It wasn't like she was getting anywhere sitting around this place. And maybe the short walk outside would do her some good.

Without another thought she grabbed her keys and left her apartment, heading out to the moonlit cobblestone streets wearing only a light sweater, her pajamas and a pair of slip on sandals. Once she passed the outside of town, her pace quickened, feeling slightly unsettled by the surrounding forest. Why did he have to live in the middle of nowhere?

The small cabin came in to sight and Lucy practically sprinted the rest of the way, hopping up the steps and stopping just in front of the door. She pressed her hand lightly against it and then grasped the handle with the other, trying to be careful not to make a lot of noise.

Thankfully the door clicked right open and Lucy shook her head. 'Guess he never learned after his place was robbed that one time,' she thought to herself. But in this one case, was grateful that he hadn't.

The place was a mess like always, clothes strewn about everywhere and God knows what else. Any other time she would be disgusted but in this instance, she really couldn't care less. She only had one thing on her mind and that one thing was just on the other side of the bedroom door.

Quietly she opened it, poking her head inside. Lying sprawled out in the center of a small bed was Natsu, his hair a disheveled mess wearing only a pair of pants and his signature scarf. An overwhelming feeling of relief flooded her body and she smiled softly to herself. This had been exactly what she'd needed. Just looking at him made all of the monsters inside of her head disappear.

She kicked off her sandals and shrugged off her sweater, hanging it over a randomly placed chair in the room. As quietly as she could she crept her way to the bed, laughing softly when Natsu snorted loudly in his sleep. He hadn't even bothered slipping beneath the covers so she had to take care not to wake him as she lifted the thick comforter up and slid inside.

Her body screamed with relief when unbelievable warmth encompassed her and she wiggled closer to the furnace that was Natsu. Her hand slid over his body, smoothing over hard abs and then a muscular chest before her fingers drifted beneath his scarf and wrapped around his neck.

'Mmm… perfection!' she practically purred, completely content.

It didn't take long for her to fall into a deep, restful slumber, everything forgotten besides the comfortable warmth beside her.

* * *

The morning sun streamed through the window and Natsu yawned loudly, stretching his arms and stopping when he felt Happy's weight resting on him. The poor guy must have gotten frightened sometime during the night. Usually he didn't curl up right on top of him.

'But wait,' Natsu thought, 'Happy was supposed to be gone the whole weekend. Had he come back? Was he ok?'

Natsu quickly turned and opened his eyes, expecting to see blue fur covering his arm and almost gasped when instead his eyes found blonde hair draped over the covers and Lucy's head resting peacefully on his bicep. His eyes went wide and his body tensed for a brief second. 'What was she doing here?' he wondered, frowning at her in concern. 'Was she ok? Did she get hurt somehow?'

He looked over the exposed parts of her body, checking to make sure she was ok. Physically she seemed ok. There were no cuts or bruises anywhere. So why was she here? She never snuck into bed with him. It was always the _other way_ around.

With a soft moan, Lucy slid closer, her fingers sliding further up his chest to the base of his neck. Natsu felt his body stiffen and then a strange fluttering sensation began to grow low in his belly.

Inwardly he debated what he should do. Should he wake her up? Should he let her keep sleeping? Should he sneak out of the bed and leave her alone?

None of it mattered when suddenly Lucy moaned again and slid her arms completely around his neck, pulling her body on top of his and burying her face against his neck. Now he really didn't know what to do and that strange feeling in his belly had gone from a pesky simmer to an all out volcano in his gut. He could feel the air softly passing through her lips, whispering against his unusually sensitive skin. He gulped audibly and closed his eyes. She felt so good against him, her breasts pressing against his chest and one leg bent over his and partially resting between his spread thighs. A part of him wanted to close his arms around her, press her even tighter against his body so that he could roll them over and…

He shook his head quickly to stop his reckless thoughts, feeling guilty for feeling that way, for noticing her like that. But really, what could he do? This wasn't the first time he'd noticed her… _differently_. More and more often lately he'd find himself dreaming about her in ways he'd never thought about before. He'd catch himself staring at her rounded backside as they walked down the street or gaze overlong at her abundant cleavage.

"Natsu…" Lucy suddenly mumbled, her lips lightly brushing over his skin. A shiver raced down his spine at the feeling and he gripped the blanket with his fist to calm himself.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Natsu whispered, trying to control his breathing.

The blonde wiggled against him, snuggling closer if that was even possible. "Sooo warm," she said quietly and a small smile crossed her face.

Without even thinking about it, his arm curled and lifted off of the mattress, lightly falling on to Lucy's back. He began gently rubbing up and down and he closed his eyes as he let himself enjoy the feeling of her curvaceous body beneath his touch.

He still didn't know why she was here or how she had even gotten here but at this point, he really couldn't care less. All that mattered was that she was there now, pressed so deliciously against his body and making the cutest noises in her mouth as he continued to softly caress her back.

"Natsu?" Lucy said quietly again, the words coming out muffled against his neck. "Thank you."

Natsu's brow furrowed and he glanced down at her. "Thank you for what?" he asked.

Lucy smiled and hugged him closer. "For being you."

* * *

**Ok, did I just get a cavity? Yea I think I did… bit too much sweetness at the end but oh well! I couldn't help myself. I so wanted to make this a full on lemon but I resisted! Lot's of requests to get to and so little time!**


	6. Examples

**For Titania99**

**Good ol' Natsu and Lucy WOO!**

**Book excerpts from Sylvia Day's Bared to You (check out the series if you haven't already)**

* * *

**Examples**

"I don't get it," Natsu said, frowning as Lucy tried to explain what the two characters in her book were doing.

Lucy sighed heavily in frustration and shook her head. "What don't you understand?"

Natsu lifted the book and read a line, _"He plumped one breast in his hand before taking my nipple into his mouth."_

Lucy's face flamed crimson listening to him speak the words she'd written on the page. For some reason, writing them wasn't nearly as embarrassing as hearing them spoken out loud.

"What does plumped mean?" Natsu asked, staring at her chest.

A nervous laugh slipped from Lucy's mouth and she nibbled nervously on her lip. "It umm, oh I don't know," she said, too embarrassed to explain it.

"But you wrote it. You must know what it means," he pushed, taking a step towards her.

"Well yes, I do. But it's… hard to explain," she answered, swallowing convulsively when Natsu stopped inches in front of her.

"Then show me."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock and she quickly shook her head. "N-no way," she muttered. She definitely was NOT doing that. Like it wasn't bad enough that he had found her short little erotic story. Now he wanted a demonstration of it? Not a chance.

"Aww come on. Please Luce!" he begged, his lips curling into a cute pout.

Lucy almost snorted at the situation she was in. If he only knew that he was the character she'd pictured while writing that juicy little scene. "Natsu, it's completely inappropriate. I'm not…"

"But I've already touched your boobs before. Is this that much different?" he questioned, his hand reaching out as if he wanted to touch them again.

Lucy quickly covered her chest and turned slightly to the side. "Yes! Well, no but…"

"Please Luce! I just want to learn since I didn't have proper parents to teach me."

'Oh that was _so_ not fair,' Lucy thought and shook her head. She had to admit though, the idea of maybe playing out the little scene she'd created did hold a little bit of intrigue for her.

Maybe just one scene…

"Err ok. Umm, give me your hand," she said, holding her own out.

Natsu did as he was told and then Lucy guided it to her breast, shivering slightly at the charge of electricity that bolted through her body. 'Oh boy, this might have been a bad idea,' she thought as her body reacted to the gentle touch.

Natsu fought to hold back the lecherous grin that threatened to spread over his face, not wanting to ruin the moment. Quite honestly he couldn't believe she'd agreed so easily. He hadn't expected her to say yes at all much less barely put up a fight.

Her fingers curved over his, making his own curl around her breast and lightly squeezed, lifting the weight in the palm of his hand. He wanted to groan at the feeling, his dick twitching to life inside his pants. Sure, he'd touched her before. But it certainly wasn't like this. He was getting a good grope in this time and he wondered just how far he could push this ignorant routine.

Lucy dropped her hand from his and gasped quietly when he didn't remove his own, continuing to plump the delicious mound. "N-Natsu, that's e- mmm, enough," she said, slightly breathy.

Natsu copped one last feel and dropped his hand, disappointed that it was over.

"Now you know," she said and took a seat on the arm of her couch, unsure she was able to stand any longer since her knees were turning to moosh.

Natsu returned to the book he'd placed on the table and Lucy tensed when he started reading through it again. Why had she left it out on her desk? She knew better than to leave something like that out when Natsu could pop by at any second.

"Oi, what does this mean?" Natsu asked, once again reading from her story. _"He kissed me deeply, licking into my mouth in that way of his. I thought he could really make me come with just a kiss, if we stayed at it long enough."_

"And…?" Lucy pressed, wondering what he could possibly not understand about that.

"And, what does that mean? Licking into your mouth in that way…"

Lucy groaned and fell back onto the couch, her legs still dangling over the arm. "Natsu, seriously? Do you really not understand what that means?"

Natsu walked across the room and stood in front of her, staring down at her relaxing form on the couch. "Why would you lick inside someone's mouth? And in _what_ way? I don't get it."

"You've seen people kiss before, right?" Lucy asked, draping her arm over her eyes.

"Yea…"

"And you've seen them kiss with their tongues, right?"

Natsu shook his head but Lucy couldn't see it so he said, "No."

Lucy lifted her arm and stared up at Natsu. "Really? Never? You've never caught Alzack and Bisca kissing when they think no one is looking?" she asked incredulously.

"No," he answered simply, hoping that she would fall for it again.

With a roll of her eyes, Lucy turned her head to the side. "Well it's normal to kiss with tongue Natsu, if you have feelings for someone of more than just friendship."

"But what did you mean by, in that way?"

Lucy groaned in frustration. "It just means in… well… it's hard to explain."

'Ha!' Natsu exclaimed inside his head. She'd done it again. It was hard to explain huh… maybe he would have to persuade her to show him _again_.

"Luce! Please!" he pleaded, walking around the couch and taking a seat on the edge. Lucy had to scoot over to the side so that he could fit where he'd sat beside her.

"Please what?" she asked, not believing what she thought he was asking for.

"Show me."

"You're kidding, right?" He had to be. There was no way that he was asking her to kiss him. Especially not that way.

"No. I mean, who else would be better to show me than my best friend? Everyone else would make fun of me if I asked them," he said, frowning down at her.

'Oh fuck, there he goes again,' Lucy thought with a shake of her head. How could he make himself sound so pathetically cute? And why was she once again agreeing?

After a brief pause, Lucy sighed in defeat. "Fine, just…" Lucy sat up and pushed Natsu till his back was against the sofa then took a seat on his lap. "Just do what I do."

Natsu's eyes went wide and he watched in fascination as Lucy slowly licked her lips and then leaned towards him, hovering for a brief second above his mouth as if debating whether she should be doing this and then closed the distance, sealing her mouth softly over his. He tried to play dumb, sitting there without moving at all even while his body begged for him to deepen the kiss, to plunge his tongue between her lips and fully taste her. Thankfully it wasn't long before she started trailing her tongue along the seam of his lips; persuading him to part them open and meet her with his own.

The first sweet touch of their tongues wrung a moan from both of their throats and Natsu felt his body begin to throb, his blood rushing south in a way that rapidly made him nervous that she would notice soon. He had to have expected that. He'd had feelings for her for a while now and to finally be kissing her was so overwhelming that it was all he could do to hold himself back from thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, much less be able to keep his body from reacting so blatantly.

Her arms slid up around his neck and she slowly licked inside his mouth, her tongue moving as if licking her favorite ice cream off of a spoon. Images of him licking somewhere else flooded his brain and he knew exactly what she'd meant by, _in that way. _He wanted nothing more than to do it. But instead, he mimicked her action, gliding his tongue across her mouth and then flicking it inside the same way he'd like to be doing between her thighs.

He could feel the moment she responded to him, her arms tightening, her body pressing just slightly harder against his groin. At this point, he was sure she could feel him beneath her. It was blaringly obvious. He was hard and throbbing, practically begging to be released from the confines of his pants and when she slowly pulled away, he groaned his disappointment.

By some miracle though, she didn't lift herself from his lap. She stayed there, perched above his erection with her eyes gradually opening till she was gazing at him wide-eyed.

"Do you, understand now?" she asked, her voice raspy and hot.

Natsu nodded his head and grabbed her hips when she started to move. "Wait!" he said and then fumbled in his brain for something to say. He didn't want her to leave yet. Didn't want her to ever leave. She was exactly where he wanted her to be and he was not about to let it end without a fight. "I might have more questions," he said and picked the book back up off of the cushion he'd dropped it on.

Lucy watched him, amazed that she was somehow relieved that he had stopped her. She didn't want to leave him. Actually, she really liked the position they were in right now. It fed the fantasies that she'd had about him and she couldn't help but hope that he would continue with the questions. She knew what was coming. Hell, she'd written the dang story so she knew exactly what was in store for the couple in the book… and hopefully the couple sitting on the couch.

Natsu flipped through the book till he found the page he'd left off on, his eyes scanning through the erotic scene till he came to a line he particularly enjoyed but wondered if it might push his luck a little too far. He didn't want to ruin what they had going right now. But something inside him didn't seem to want to listen to reason and he swiftly began reading off the next bit of Lucy's story.

_"He growled softly and dove for the slick flesh between my legs. His tongue pushed into me, licking and parting the sensitive tissues."_

When Natsu looked back up, Lucy's face was flushed a brilliant shade of pink and he could smell her arousal leaking between her thighs. Without another thought, he grabbed her waist and flung her to the cushions, crawling up her body and capturing her mouth. He was desperate for her, his need reaching a point where he had no control anymore. He had to taste her, had to have her. He knew he would combust and burn up into a million ashen pieces if he didn't relieve the fire that was raging inside of him.

Breathlessly they parted but Natsu didn't waste a second as he moved down her body, placing several kisses to her breasts but leaving quickly for a more enticing area.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy whispered, staring down at the top of his head as he moved lower and lower.

Natsu thanked his lucky stars that she was wearing a skirt and without hesitation, he dove beneath, pressing his lips against the damp fabric of her panties.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed, her body arching off of the sofa.

He breathed her in and licked along the crevice of her swollen lips, rubbing his tongue against the rough fabric. "Like this?" he asked, pressing his lips against the bundle of nerves at the apex of her sex.

"Ahh, almost," she answered and reached down, clumsily yanking her panties over her hips till Natsu reached up and stripped them the rest of the way off.

Instantly his tongue was back on her, sliding between her wet lips and growling hungrily deep in his throat. Lucy threw her head back, burying it in the cushions as his mouth went to work on her body. Even in her story she hadn't dreamed of it being like this, his soft warm tongue stroking along her folds, replaced by equally soft lips that gently sucked on her clit.

"You taste so damn good," Natsu rasped and returned to her dripping wet core.

Lucy's body was strung up tightly, ready to explode. She reached a hand down and sifted her fingers into his thick hair and on a last gentle pull from his mouth, she came, her body spiraling out of control as she screamed to the ceiling and grabbed fistfuls of his hair. "Ahhh Natsu!" she cried, violent shudders running up and down the length of her body.

Natsu watched as Lucy went wild from his mouth, feeling his cock thickening to the point of pain. He ripped at her skirt, throwing the fabric to the side and then worked on her top till she was gloriously naked and he was hovering above her. "Lucy," he breathed, beckoning her to look up at him.

She blinked her eyes open, coming down from the amazing high of her orgasm and looked up at Natsu, wondering why he was still fully clothed when all she could think about was having his naked body on top of her and inside of her. With the same desperation that Natsu had ripped her clothes off, Lucy did the same, yanking at his vest and then tearing at the fastenings of his pants.

Natsu helped, freeing his bobbing erection and pulled his pants the rest of the way off. "Is this in your story too?" he asked, sinking on top of her and pressing between her thighs.

Lucy reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. _"My gaze was riveted to his austerely beautiful face. His features were harsh with lust, his skin stretched tight over his cheekbone and jaw. His eyes were so dark and dilated they were black, and I knew I was staring into the face of a man who'd passed the limits of his control. It was important to me that he'd made it that far for my benefit and that he'd done so to pleasure and prepare me for what I knew would be a hard ride,"_ Lucy quoted and then said, staring up at his face, "It was about you from the beginning."

A tremor or emotion rocked Natsu's body and his throat constricted. The story was about him. All along it had been about him.

He gazed down at Lucy and moaned when her hips rolled up, brushing against his swollen length. He positioned himself, nudging her opening and looked at her one last time. "You're so perfect Lucy," he said and drove into her, swiftly breaching her virginity and settling himself deeply within her body.

Lucy gasped and screamed, her body resisting the intrusion but at the same time, welcoming it with muscles clamping around his thick length. He stilled above her, amazed by the feelings swamping him. It was his first time and he couldn't have imagined anything being better than being buried deeply within Lucy's body.

His kissed her softly, caressing her lips till he felt her move restlessly beneath him. Slowly he moved, sliding his length out of her body and then pushing back inside. Her hips moved with him and he continued the motion, increasing the pace, moving faster and faster.

Whimpers of amazement slipped through Lucy's lips and she grabbed at Natsu's body, sliding her fingers over muscular flesh and then burying them in his thick hair. The feelings were incredible, taking over her body and making her lose control over everything.

Their bodies moved together, slapping against one another faster and harder till Natsu felt himself coming close to his climax. He wanted to hold out for her, be the type of person who would see to her before himself but he didn't know if he could make it much longer. Her body squeezed him so tightly and he fought to control himself, fought to bring her with him in their release.

Lucy stared up into Natsu's face and could see the barely retrained need there. That look was for her and she felt it in the deepest part of herself. It made something inside her quicken and then that feeling was there again, this time slightly different though as her body clamped tightly around his cock and climbed the steep pinnacle.

"Natsu, come with me," she said, grabbing on to him and holding him close.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and her words rang through his head. She was with him, she was on the edge just like he was.

He thrust into her hard, rocking her body against the sofa and then, with simultaneous cries, they came, holding on to each other as if life itself depended on it.

Several minutes went by and neither of them moved. They were each utterly spent, their bodies unwilling to do anything but take ragged breath after ragged breath. "Lucy?" Natsu whispered, his heart still pounding.

"Hmm?" she answered, not moving.

"Thank you for letting me read your story."

* * *

**Hehe... that escalated quickly. Whoops! Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Brother's

**For: Im ur misconception**

**A simple bro story with Gajeel/ Gray/ Natsu. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Brother's**

"This fuckin' sucks," Gajeel complained, hitching his bag further up his shoulder as he stared up at the enormous mansion in front of him.

"Yea well, it's better than where we were," Gray said, staring up at the building as well. "At least the place is nice."

Gajeel grunted unhappily but followed his younger brother down the flower lined walkway to the massive double doors at the front of the place. "These chicks better not be spoiled little princesses."

"I'm sure they are," Gray answered, his hands shoved inside his jeans pockets. "Why else would they hire us to do their housework?"

"Well I ain't gonna be their damn servants, if that's what they want."

"The ad said male housekeepers. What are you expecting?" Gray asked, rolling his eyes.

"What the hell?! You couldn't wait two minutes for me to take a piss?" the last of the brothers hollered, running down the path and skidding to a halt beside the pair.

"We never know how long it's gonna take you when you say you're gonna take a piss," Gajeel retorted, clearly in a bad mood.

Natsu rounded on his oldest brother, glaring at him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? You sayin' I'm a slow pisser? I can piss faster than you."

"No you can't. I'm the fastest…"

"Guys, would you both shut up?! We're here," Gray chastised as he held his hand up to the door. "Don't ruin it this time for us. This is our last chance. If we blow this we're going to be sent back to the facility and I'm pretty sure we can all agree that we don't want to go back there."

Both men grudgingly closed their mouths, crossing their arms over their chests and pouting in opposite directions.

After a few seconds, Gray lifted his hand again and this time banged it against the door, holding a small piece of paper in his other hand. They waited nearly a minute and Gray lifted his hand again to knock but just before he connected with the wood, the door swung open and standing on the other side was a large man with blonde hair wearing a black and white suit with a vest and no jacket. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and you could tell just from his forearms that he was very muscular.

"What do you want?" the man said impatiently, eyeing the three of them.

"We're uh, we're here for the housekeeper jobs. Here's the letter saying we were hired from a Miss…" Gray looked down at the paper and read off, "Heartfilia," and he held out the slip of paper.

The man took it with a scowl and quickly read over it. "Fine. You can come inside," he said and stepped away, allowing them to enter after giving Gray back the paper.

Gajeel and Natsu turned to each other, sharing annoyed glances with each other over the rude man who didn't bother stopping after letting them inside, instead calling out to them, "Stay there. I'll let her know you're here."

The three brothers stopped in the center of the large entryway with marble floors and a huge staircase that curved up to a high second floor. "They have way too much money," Natsu commented as he stared in awe around them.

"Yea well, that's why they need housekeepers," Gray said and then all three men turned at once as they heard the sound of heels clicking towards them.

"Hi there! How are you?" the woman asked as she approached, holding her hand out to Gray who was standing closest to her. She had long blonde hair with layered bangs and large brown eyes. Beside her was a shorter woman with wavy blue hair and hazel eyes and behind them both was another woman, taller than the rest with brown hair and brown eyes.

"We're good. I'm Gray and these are my brothers, Gajeel and Natsu," Gray said. "We're here for the male housekeeper's job." He held out the paper to the blonde and stood back, scratching his head as the three women converged together and stared at them.

"I get the guy with the short black hair!" the lady in the back called out, moving forward and taking Gray's hand. "I'm Cana. You can be my housekeeper," she said, yanking him behind her down the hallway. They disappeared quickly and Gajeel and Natsu were left to stare at their brother in confusion.

"Uh, sorry about that," Lucy said, laughing nervously. "Here umm, you guys can follow us. We'll show you our rooms."

Gajeel and Natsu followed the two women, both men staring at the women's asses as they went.

"Over here is the kitchen. Please feel free to have whatever you want. This is your home as much as ours now so please be comfortable," Lucy said, waving towards a doorway to the left. "And this is the library. Again, help yourself to anything in there."

The brothers nodded and followed, still staring at the women's backsides. When the shorter woman bent to grab a book that had fallen on the ground, Gajeel nudged Natsu with his elbow and motioned with his head towards the girl. "Check that out," he whispered quietly, smiling wickedly.

Natsu grinned but turned his attention back to the blonde who was getting ahead of them. He hurried his steps and caught up to her just as she was starting to explain another area. "And this is my wing. My rooms are down this hall but anyone can go into them… well, except for my bedroom of course," she said, smiling. "So, who would like to be in charge of…"

Natsu quickly cut her off, raising his hand and practically shouting, "I will!"

Lucy laughed and then turned to Levy. "Are you ok with that?"

The woman with blue hair nodded and rounded on Gajeel. "I guess that leaves you with me," she said and continued, "My rooms are on the far side of the house. I like the privacy while I'm studying."

Gajeel nodded and was disappointed that he now had no excuse to walk behind the woman. He'd enjoyed his little show and was sad to see it end as he was led into a new part of the house.

* * *

Several hours later, the three brothers sat down in one of the empty studies, their jobs done for the day.

"So how's your boss?" Natsu asked, leaning back against the cushions of the sofa. He was talking to Gray who was groaning as he sat down in an adjacent seat.

"She's fuckin' insane!" he complained, flinging his shirt off and letting it sail to the floor.

"How so?" Gajeel asked, taking a seat in the opposite chair.

"First she had me cleaning her room which was filthy. She didn't even care that I was picking up her dirty underwear everywhere. And then she had me putting together some sort of mirror on the ceiling of her room right above her bed. She's some sort of perv or something. She watched me the whole time and you both know my… clothing issue."

Both men laughed at him and then Natsu spoke up. "I can't complain about mine. She's like… perfect. Not only is she insanely hot but she's really nice too. I spent most of the day just sitting around and helping her out with a few things here and there. This job's cake."

"Yea, mine's not so bad either," Gajeel said. "She had me organizing a bunch of books but that was pretty much it. Everything else was clean and organized. Plus, I got to watch her ass all day long."

Natsu laughed but Gray glared at his older brother. "Don't go fuckin' this up. No hitting on her, you hear me?"

"What if she likes it?" Gajeel argued, pinning Gray down with his crimson eyes.

"I don't care. I don't want your dick ruining our shot at a good life here."

"Gray's right," Natsu interrupted, kicking his feet up. "We can't get a more perfect situation. We have nice bosses, we're away from the stupid facility and living in a huge mansion, and most important, we're together. What more could we ask for?"

Gajeel grudgingly grunted in agreement. "Yea, I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Gray said, easing back into his seat.

The three men relaxed in silence for a time, each thinking about their new lives. Things finally seemed to be looking up for them. They'd been through a lot together growing up, bouncing from home after home but it seemed this may finally be the thing they'd been looking for.

Breaking the silence, Gajeel randomly blurted, "But if she hits on me, I'm…"

"Shut up Gajeel!"

* * *

**A non-romance. How weird is that coming from me? lol Yea i know, I'm not very good at it but, I tried!**


	8. Zanpakuto

**For Shigurechan136**

The one and only** crossover** requested. Little **Renji** and **Erza** for you folks.

* * *

**Just a reminder, this is a combined effort with LeosLady4ever and Deathsembrace137. If you haven't checked their pages, they are also working on some of your requests. So please, give it a look because your request might already have been done. *smiles***

* * *

With a last violent slash, Erza struck down the monster, her sword dripping with freshly shed blood. It was a new sword, one she'd picked up in a remote shop in a small town where she'd been sent to do a job. It had been sitting in the corner, its display not nearly as picturesque as most of the other weapons in the store but for some reason, it had intrigued her.

The hilt was plain, black leather wrapped around the handle and the guard had little decoration to it. The blade was also very plain, long and thin but there was something about it that Erza simply couldn't resist. There was a strength to it that seemed to emanate off of it, calling to her in a low voice that echoed inside her head, telling her that she was supposed to be its owner.

Erza wiped the blade off on a strip of fabric she tore from her shirt, making sure it was spotless before she slipped it back into its sheath and slung it over her back.

"Nice zanpakuto. What's its name?" a deep, gruff voice asked, coming from the shadows within the forest surrounding her.

Erza whipped around, her scarlet hair fanning out as she looked to find where the voice was coming from. "Who's there?" she asked, pulling her sword back out and gripping it in front of her body with both hands.

Casually a large man stepped out into the pathway from the bushes, his hair the same vibrant shade of red as hers but pulled back into a high ponytail. He wore a black bandana which partially covered several dark tattoos which zigzagged across his forehead, mixing with his jagged eyebrows. The same tattoos poked out of the loose collar of his uniform, streaking partway up his thick neck and disappearing in the line of his hair.

The uniform he wore was a plain black robe synched around his slender waist by a white strip of fabric. The robe parted over his broad chest, revealing muscular pecs with more black tattoos that created an intricate pattern across his slightly tanned skin.

"Who are you?" Erza asked, tightening her grip on her sword.

The man grinned at her and stepped closer, coming to a stop a few feet away. "I'm Renji. Renji Abarai."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still holding the sword in front of her.

"I'm just curious about the zanpakuto you inherited," he answered and then continued, "Can you uh, lower your weapon?"

Erza glared at the man for another second and then relented, relaxing her pose and dropping the tip of the sword to the ground at her side.

"That's better," he said and took a step closer. "May I see it?"

"See what?" Erza asked, her voice weary.

"You're zanpakuto," he responded. Erza looked at him questioningly and he explained further, "You're sword."

Erza's eyes narrowed and she lifted the weapon back up, taking a bracing step backwards.

"Woah!" he exclaimed, lifting his hands into the air in surrender. "Here, you can hold mine if you want."

Slowly the man reached behind his back and pulled out a long sword which was much like her own. Its hilt was slightly longer and the grip was braided with both black and brown leather but the rest was basically identical.

He held the weapon out to her, his large hand gripping it easily as he looked at her with unrestrained amusement in his crimson eyes. His expression annoyed Erza and she narrowed her eyes and backed away. "I need to go," she said and turned away.

"Wait!" the man's voice called out and his hand grabbed a hold of her arm, stopping her.

She wrenched her arm away and turned to the man, tilting her head back to look at him. He was much taller than she'd expected up close and she could tell by the grip he had on her arm that he was also very strong.

"Release the onna," a smooth, deep voice spoke up.

Both Erza and Renji turned at the same time, staring in surprise at a figure walking towards them.

"Ulquiorra!" Renji exclaimed, his body tensing instantly and his hand changing its grip on his sword. "What are you doing here?"

"I do not waste time in conversation with trash," the man with incredibly large emerald green eyes stated, slowly moving towards them with steady steps. Tears the same color as his eyes streaked down his face and black hair stood out in stark contrast to his pale, nearly white skin.

Erza watched in confusion as the man approached, a bone white helmet covering half of his head. There was something oddly familiar about the man but she couldn't figure out what it was. She was certain she'd never seen him before. She would remember such a startling appearance such as his but the image in her mind just wouldn't formulate.

"I don't know what trash you're talking about but you're not getting near this woman," Renji said, taking several steps towards the man. Suddenly the red heads sword started to change, the blade elongating and transforming into what almost looked like a chainsaw with several sharp edges protruding from the blade.

Taking several quick steps forward, Erza halted Renji with an outstretched hand and turned to the man with the sad green eyes. "Who are you and why do I remember you?"

A flicker of confusion flashed over the man's face but it was quickly replaced with a look of boredom. "It does not matter. Aizen-sama wishes to speak with you and has ordered me to bring you to him."

"Aizen?" Erza questioned.

"Come with me, Onna," he said, ignoring her questions.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Renji snarled. He positioned himself in front of Erza, his body a barrier between her and the approaching figure.

"Answer me," Erza pushed, ignoring Renji and his attempts to protect her. "Who are you and why do I know you?"

Standing with his hands buried in the pockets of his hakama, the dark haired man spoke, "My name is Ulquiorra Cifer and you are mistaken. You do not know me."

"Then why are you trying to take me away?"

Ulquiorra's gaze didn't waver as Erza moved closer to him, stopping only a few feet away from him. "You are trying my patience, Erza…"

Suddenly realization dawned on her and she stiffened, taking a step back. It was his voice. She knew that voice. He sounded just like… "Jellal!"

"Erza. You need to get away from him," Renji said, moving beside her.

Erza ignored him again and stepped closer to Ulquiorra. "Tell me who you are. Why do you have Jellal's voice?"

"Enough. Come with me Onna. Aizen-sama is waiting for you," Ulquiorra said and suddenly another figure appeared, stepping out of some sort of tear in the fabric of the universe. The sight confounded Erza and she stared open mouthed at the sight.

"Change of plans Ulquiorra. Aizen no longer needs the woman," the man said who'd just stepped into the clearing. He had short light blue hair and wore a uniform similar to Ulquiorra's, only his jacket was opened, revealing a well muscled torso with a large scar streaking across the center.

Ulquiorra turned to the man with annoyance. "What are you doing here Grimmjow?"

"Just following orders," he answered, his arms crossing over his chest.

Without another word, the two left, leaving Erza to stare at the empty clearing in stunned amazement. "What just happened?" she asked Renji who merely shrugged.

"Who knows? I'm just glad it didn't turn into a fight. I know how strong that man is and I'm not sure if even together we could have taken him."

Erza turned her eyes to the tall red head. "What makes you think I would have fought with you?"

Renji smiled and stepped closer. "Because I'm the good guy."

"Says who?" Erza questioned, standing up to the tall man.

"Would you cut it out already Renji? You know Captain Kuchiki will have your as if you don't bring her back to Soul Society soon," another voice said, entering the area out of nowhere.

"What the hell?!" Erza said angrily, watching as yet another person randomly appeared. "Where are you all coming from?"

Renji chuckled beside her and put his sword away. "This is Lieutenant Hisagi Shuuhei and he's right. We better get going," he said and grabbed a hold of Erza's upper arm, steering her towards the black haired man.

"Let me go right now!" Erza growled, yanking her arm away and turning towards Renji with her sword aimed at his throat. "I'm not going anywhere."

"We just want to analyze your zanpakuto. Then you can leave and do whatever you want," Renji said.

"We? Who's we? And who were those men who were just here?"

Renji rolled his eyes and sighed exhaustively. "You're not making this easy. _We_ means Soul Society and the 13 court guard squads. Those men were Espada from Aizen's army. We are the good guys. They are the bad guys."

"Then why are you trying to take me away?"

"We were ordered to bring you in when we found out that you are in possession of a rare zanpakuto. We're not trying to take it from you but we need to categorize it. Then you can go back to your normal life," Renji explained and Erza eyed him skeptically.

"Where is this, Soul Society?" she asked.

"We will take you there," Shuuhei said, motioning towards the strange doorway that had appeared out of nowhere when he'd arrived.

"What promise do I have that I will not be harmed?" Erza asked.

Renji scratched the back of his head and looked questioningly over at Shuuhei who shrugged.

"Err umm…" Renji said and then his eyes lit up. "Here! You can have my zanpakuto till we release you."

Erza lifted a skeptical brow but took the sword from him. "Fine," she finally answered and followed them through the gate.

* * *

Several hours later, Erza sat in the Captain of the 10th Division's headquarters, surrounded by strange people with the same red haired man sitting beside her.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya," Renji said, pointing at a young man with spiky white hair and eyes the color of ice. "He's young but ridiculously strong. And the woman there with the huge tits is Rangiku, Hitsugaya's lieutenant."

Erza listened closely and followed Renji's finger as he continued to point out people. "That girl over there with the black hair is Rukia. She's my Captains sister and the man beside her is Ichigo. He isn't a member of Soul Society but he's always here."

Erza nodded and watched as the woman Renji had called Rangiku shimmied over and took a seat beside her. "Nice rack!" the lady said, staring at her chest.

"Matsumoto!" the young captain hollered, his face turning bright red.

"Aww come on Taicho! It's not often I meet a girl with breasts nearly as big as mine!" she whined and then turned a smile towards Renji. "Isn't she hot Ren?"

Surprisingly, as Erza glanced over at Renji, she saw a blush spreading over his face.

"Ha! Look at that! Renji's got a crush on the new girl," the man with bright orange hair teased and then received a fist in his face as Renji tackled him to the ground.

Erza watched the pair roll around and then turned as the woman who'd been with Ichigo took a seat beside her. "Ignore them. They're a bunch of morons."

A small smile cracked Erza's face and she said, "Not much different than my friends back at the guild."

"Alright ladies! Let's have a drink!" Rangiku said, dropping a bottle of sake on the table and handing out small glasses. She poured them all a drink and Erza lifted hers wearily.

"To a night of fun," Rangiku said, clinking glasses with everyone and tossing it back. The other ladies followed and Erza did as well, holding back the grimace that threatened her face at the biting flavor. "This girl can drink!" Rangiku said boisterously, throwing an arm around her shoulders and squishing her large breasts against Erza's face.

It didn't take long for the gang to start feeling the effects of the alcohol that was being passed around like water at a high school football game.

"Did anyone else notice how Renji and Erza's hair matches exactly?" Rangiku pointed out, holding her liquor surprisingly well considering she'd drank nearly triple what Erza had. She'd rival Cana.

"You're a fuckin' genius," Renji said, shaking his head at the strawberry blonde.

"Hey! I'm just pointing it out," she said. "Maybe you're related somehow."

Renji just rolled his eyes and sat back on the sofa, throwing his arm over the back of it. He leaned towards Erza and whispered quietly into her ear, "I sure hope we're not related."

Erza tensed at his words and at the feeling of his breath fanning against her sensitive skin. The alcohol was warming her blood and she found it hard not to fall back against the man beside her. He was sitting close and with his arm resting along the back of the couch the way it was, she could so easily snuggle into his large body.

But she shook her head quickly and leaned forward for another drink.

"Here, let me get that for you," Renji said, brushing past her and grabbing the bottle from her hands. He gave her a quick grin and then poured her a small amount. "Here you go."

Erza took the glass, all the while staring into eyes as red as her hair. "Thanks," she said and drank the contents, placing the empty glass back on the table and slumping back into the couch cushions.

Renji eased beside her again, moving his arm back around the edge of the sofa. "So how did you come into possession of a zanpakuto?" he asked.

"I found it in a small shop," she answered. "I collect swords and armor."

"Really?" Renji's eyes lit up, leaning slightly closer. "I'd like to see that sometime."

The pit of Erza's stomach felt warm and fuzzy at Renji's nearness. There was something so undeniably sexy about this man, something that made you want to reach out and trail your fingers along every line of his tattoo's. It unsettled Erza and she found herself fidgeting nervously where she sat, something that she rarely ever did.

Trying to compose herself, she thought that showing off her collection might be a great distraction from the man beside her. "I can show you now if you'd like?"

Renji looked surprised for a moment and then nodded his head with a small smile.

Standing unsteadily to her feet, Erza moved to an open area of the room and turned to face Renji. Nearly every eye in the room was watching her but she only acknowledged one set as she began her transformation, her curvaceous body stripped completely naked and then instantly fitted with a new set of armor and a sword.

"Wow!" several exclamations went out around the group, everyone staring in rapt fascination at her.

Over and over again Erza changed into different sets of armor, showing off her collection till she accidentally changed into her bunny costume. All the men's eyes flew open and she found herself laughing at Renji's hanging jaw. She'd never been the type to shy away from men's admiration but something about the way he looked at her made her feel… special. Or maybe it was just the alcohol.

Erza quickly changed back into the clothes that Soul Society had given her upon her arrival; a black robe similar to what everyone else was wearing and resumed her seat on the sofa.

"That's incredible! Why can't I have a sexy ability like that?" Rangiku said with her captain beside her rolling his eyes.

"That really was amazing. Thank you for showing us," Renji said and his eyes dipped down to the abundant cleavage she had showing between the folds of her robes. "I especially liked the last outfit."

Her skin prickled where his eyes delved, sending shivers of excitement down her spine. There was no denying it, she liked this man. She was powerfully attracted to him. And when he untied the bandana from around his head and released his hair from the ponytail it had been in, his crimson hair tumbled down his back and shoulders and Erza found herself mesmerized by the sight.

She licked her lips and stared at the sight. It was strange finding an attribute that was so similar to her own so… sexy. But maybe it was for just that reason that she was so fascinated by it. Or maybe it was the black tattoo's that were now so clearly visible since the bandana was gone. Jagged lines raced over his forehead, accentuating his deep hairline.

Leaning forward, Erza reached a hand out and lazily traced one of the tattoo's with her fingertip, smiling when she saw the reaction it created in the man. "You know," she began, still tracing the lines, "I have many more outfits like that but, they should only be seen in private."

She watched the man gulp and suddenly, without warning, he stood to his feet and tugged her up with him, saying a quick goodbye to everyone in the room before exiting and dragging her across a large courtyard. The buildings passed by quickly and soon they were closing a door behind them and Renji yanked her into his arms, his mouth descending and claiming her lips.

A small gasp dissolved in Erza's throat which turned into a heated moan. She couldn't believe she was doing this. This man was practically a stranger but for some reason, she was drawn to him, physically connected in a way that she couldn't explain.

She slid her hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck, pulling herself up on tip toe to deepen the kiss. He was so big, so muscular and tall and their clothes made a trail along the floor as they found themselves tumbling naked onto a mat in the next room.

Renji's body was gloriously naked, so much toned flesh covered with incredibly sexy tattoos. Erza rose up above him, sliding her hips over the enormous erection that lay over his flat belly. Renji hissed and flexed his hips, shoving his length along the folds of her sex.

"You're so hot," he muttered, reaching his hands out and yanking her back down to him. His hands sifted into her long hair and his mouth fed hungrily from hers while he rolled them over, pinning her down with his large frame.

Erza touched every inch of him that she could reach, caressing his broad back in large sweeps of her hands and then skimming them over his hard stomach till they sifted into the coarse hairs at his groin.

Renji groaned wantonly, nudging his slender hips between her spread thighs and pushed the first bare inch inside her body. "God I want you," he rasped and at Erza's silent nod of approval, he sank the rest of the way inside, burying himself within her warm wet sheath.

Erza cried out, her fingers digging into the hard muscle over his back. He was so large, so deep. Her feminine walls quivered at the feeling of him and just that, just having him seated so deeply inside her made her body start the climb towards release.

He started to move, his red hair falling around their bodies as their breathing quickened. Every stroke of his cock made Erza's body shudder and unbelievably, within seconds she found herself driving towards release, losing control as she mindlessly responded to his thrusts and grabbed his rounded ass in her hands. She grinded against him, rubbing her clit against him and then exploded, her slick walls gripping his erection as spasms rocked her from within.

Renji groaned deeply and continued to spear inside of her, mesmerized with the look of pure ecstasy on her face as she rode out her orgasm. He tried to push it further, to extend the moment. But the feeling of her sucking his cock with her body was too much for him and he gave over to the intense desire, driving one last time within her and sinking to the root, spilling himself deeply within her warmth.

Several minutes later, Renji lifted his head from the crook of her neck, lifting himself up a few inches to stare down at her flushed face. "You okay?" he asked, pushing a strand of hair away from her eyes.

Erza smiled and stretched happily beneath him. "Better than ok," she answered and wrapped her arms back around his neck, pulling him forcefully down for a long kiss.

When they broke apart, Renji rolled them over till she was lying on top of his body and Erza reached between them and guided his rapidly growing erection to her cleft. "Let's go again," she suggested and slammed down on him, taking him deeply.

Renji arched his neck and threw his head back. "Fuck!" he hollered and firmly grabbed her hips. "I think your sword is going to magically turn up lost."

Erza grinned down at him and rolled her hips. "I think I wouldn't mind at all."

* * *

**hahahaha wow... that was umm, weird. Yea, very weird. Sorry if that was total shit lol**


	9. Powerful Men

**For yuti **

Gildarts x lucy x jura... lol don't ask

* * *

The morning sun broke through the windows and Lucy cracked open an eye, groaning at the sight and turning her face away, intending to bury it in her pillow. Something got in her way though, something solid and warm and she quickly opened her eyes again, her body going rigid when she found a warm body beside her, a man's body to be more exact.

She tilted her head up and looked beside her. Lying there perfectly asleep was Gildarts, several days' worth of stubble on his hard jaw line and his auburn hair falling in strands over his peaceful face. His mouth was hanging ungracefully open and Lucy felt laughter forming in her chest as a quiet snore slipped between his lips.

The laugh quickly stalled in her throat when something moved on the other side of her and she whipped her head around, gasping quietly as another figure came into view. "Jura!" she inwardly screamed, her eyes going wide. What the hell had happened last night?!

Lucy closed her eyes and tried to remember the events of the previous evening. 'Cana,' she thought and then a blurred vision came into her mind.

"_Hey Lucy! Can you do me a favor?" the drunken mage asked, waving her hand and stopping Lucy in the middle of the tavern._

"_Hey Cana. What's up?"_

_From the corner of her eye she could see Bacchus standing in the doorway of the place, a large grin on his handsome face. _

"_Would you mind going to tell my father that I won't be able to make it tonight?" she asked, peeking behind her and smiling at Bacchus._

_Lucy laughed and rolled her eyes. "Sure sure. Just tell me where he is."_

_Cana threw her arms around Lucy and then rattled off the hotel and room number he was staying at. The Grand Magic Games had just ended and he'd made it just in time for the last evening of festivities. _

"_Thanks again Lucy. I owe you one," Cana said and then disappeared, leaving the tavern with a widely grinning Bacchus by her side._

_Lucy just laughed and shook her head. At least someone was having fun tonight._

_She made her way to the hotel Cana had told her and easily found the room that Gildarts was staying at. She didn't really know the man all that well but she knew enough that he was a good man and an extremely powerful mage. Quite possibly one of the strongest in the kingdom._

_Lucy knocked on the door and took a step back, listening to footsteps shuffling on the other side and then watching as the door was flung open. "It's about time. I've been waiting… oh wait. You're not Cana," Gildarts said, his brows knitting in confusion._

_Lucy grimaced. "Uh sorry. Cana asked me to come here and let you know that she won't be able to make it tonight."_

_Gildarts groaned but he had a smile on his face. "No worries. You're Natsu's girl right? Uhh, Lucy."_

_The blonde mage shook her head quickly. "I'm not Natsu's girl but yes, I'm Lucy," she answered and then a familiar voice hollered from inside the room._

"_Hey Lucy, how are you?"_

_Gildarts moved to the side so that Lucy could see inside the room. "Hey Jura!" she called out, smiling at the man who'd risked his life for her and her friends during the Nirvana incident. "I'm great! How about you?"_

"_Good good," he answered and then Gildarts spoke up._

"_Hey, did you want to come inside? We were just having a few drinks and catching up."_

_Lucy quickly shook her head, waving her hands in front of her. "Oh no, I couldn't possibly."_

"_Oh come on. We might be old but we're still fun," he pushed and Lucy nervously scrunched her face._

"_Uh, ummm… sure I guess. For a little while."_

With a groan, Lucy threw her arm over her face, her forearm shielding her eyes. Wow, things had certainly escalated from there. She hadn't realized, till now, how persuasive Gildarts could be when he wanted.

It had started innocent enough, him casually flirting with her and eventually dragging Jura into it. It had been flattering to say the least, two of the strongest men in Fiore hitting on her and if she was honest with herself, it had been a hell of a high having that feeling of power.

Jura suddenly moved in his sleep, his arm tightening around her and pulling her closer to his side. His slow breaths whispered between his lips and another memory popped into her head.

_Her neck was arched back, her mouth hanging open as small gasps quietly escaped. Gildarts had his mouth teasing her nipples into tight peaks and on a shuddered breath, Jura captured her lips with his own. _

_Lucy moaned deep in her throat, amazed by the incredibly soft lips that pressed so gently against hers. The tenderness with which he kissed was surprising, so sweet and so passionate that she could hardly believe that this was one of the wizard saints who could crush almost any enemy within seconds if he wanted to. _

_He swallowed a shallow gasp from Lucy's mouth as Gildarts suckled on her tits, sending sparks shooting throughout her body. The man certainly knew his way around a women's body. His mouth was everywhere, teasing her nipples, circling her belly button and licking along her hip bones. All the while Jura continued to kiss her sensually, stroking his tongue inside her mouth._

Lucy licked her lips slowly and felt herself blush when she realized what she was doing. She must be insane. What was she still doing here, lying in bed with these two men?

Carefully she reached for Jura's hand which was holding her against his massively large body. She was able to slowly wiggle free but then she found Gildarts leg thrown over her body, keeping her from moving any farther. The weight reminded her of his hard body easing between her thighs and she fell back into detailed memory.

_Lucy watched as Gildarts sunk between her spread thighs, his rock hard erection in his hand. He teased her cleft with the smooth head, coating it in her juices before he released himself and grabbed a hold of her hips._

_With a powerful surge, he drove inside of her, burying himself to the hilt within her body. Lucy arched, her breasts thrusting upwards and then captured in Jura's warm wet mouth, causing her to gasp in shocked pleasure. Her hand found the top of his smooth head and she cried out after each thrust from the man between her thighs._

A shudder traveled through Lucy's body as she felt Gildarts awakening member against her side. He must have felt her moving and sprung back to life. He started to groan and lifted his arm, circling it around her waist and pulling her into his body.

The movement caused Jura to stir, his body sliding over the sheets till he was once again pressed against her_, _eliciting another memory to surface in Lucy's mind.

_In a smooth movement, Jura moved up behind Lucy, his hands coming around and cupping her breasts. He slowly bent her forward, stearing her ass towards his erection and then sunk inside._

_Lucy moaned in pleasure and then watched as Gildarts moved in front of her. His hand was firmly stroking his cock as he knelt down and then guided the thick erection between her ready lips. _

"Boobies..." Gildarts moaned, his hand reaching up and cupping her breasts as a wide grin spread over his face.

Lucy felt her cheeks flush with color and then another hand was working its way down her body, large fingers slipping between her feminine folds and lightly teasing the flesh there. 'Oh God, not again!' she inwardly cried but then soft lips were capturing her own and she forgot her anxiety and gave over to the bodies that were now pressing against her front and back. How could she say no to men like that?

* * *

**Well that was just weird lol.**


	10. Mother's Day

**For Cloudspi**

**Natsu/ Lucy**

**OMG, this made me cry writing it. I'm sure it won't make you guys cry but still... I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Mother's Day**

Lucy boarded the train, a feeling of melancholy weighing down her steps. It was Mother's Day and though she'd gotten over her grief of losing her mother long ago, it was days like this that the memories started to flood her conscious all over again. They were the same regrets that she always had; not being able to share moments in her life with her, not being able to tell her about her friends or the new story she'd just finished.

But this year, there was a new memory that she wanted to be able to announce to her, a truly large milestone in her life that her mother would have been so happy about. It made tears fill her eyes as she thought about it, blinding her to her surroundings. She didn't even notice the concerned pink haired mage boarding the train and taking a seat in the car behind her.

A short time later, the train came screeching to a halt, the doors sliding open and Lucy passed quietly through, her thoughts still focused on past memories. Her feet carried her through the station then out to the main streets, still completely oblivious to Natsu walking quietly a few dozen feet behind her.

He'd been following her since she'd left her apartment that morning, catching her just as she was locking the door behind her. He could tell, even from the long distance he'd first seen her from, that she was upset and he knew exactly why. It had been the reason he'd gotten up early to come see her. He knew this day was rough for her every year and he wanted to be able to be there for her, even if it was just to have a comforting face around.

Grudgingly he'd gotten on the train and thankfully, through his sickness, he'd seen her when she'd gotten off. It had taken everything inside of him to propel his legs forward after getting off, his body still not over its motion issues, but he'd managed to stay semi-close to her. And now, as she walked down the quiet dirt road, he concentrated on staying a good distance behind her, hiding behind trees and bushes along the way till she veered off the road and walked along a narrow dirt path.

Lucy stopped in front of the grave, a large statue of an angel with hands upturned standing behind it. She closed her eyes and let herself momentarily live in a vivid memory that she still held of her mother, remembering the first time she'd shown her the beautiful golden celestial keys that had now passed on to her.

After several minutes, she looked back up, moisture gathering beneath her eyes. There was so much she wanted to say to her, but it was so hard. She took a deep shuddering breath and opened her mouth.

"Hi Mom," she began, smiling through her tears. "Sorry it's been so many months since my last visit. I've been busy with the guild but I never stopped thinking about you..."

A short ways down the path, Natsu hid quietly behind a large tree, peeking now and again to make sure Lucy was still there and that she was ok. He could see that she was crying but he'd expected that. As much as it tore at him not to be able to help her, he knew that this was a moment she needed to be alone.

As if writing in her diary, Lucy started going over the things that had been happening in her life lately. "You wouldn't believe it Mom but, we won! I still almost don't believe it myself but we actually won the Grand Magic Games. Even after being gone for so long. Everyone was so happy and Master was so proud. I met a lot of new people and made some new friends.

"The gang is still doing good. I don't know what I would do without them. Erza and Gray were incredible at the games and Natsu… well, I actually have something very important to tell you about him."

Carefully, Natsu crept closer, keeping off the path but getting close enough that he could hear her clearly now.

A smile lit up Lucy's face and she continued to talk to the grave. "Natsu and I… well, you know we've been dating for a while now. Actually, you're one of the few people that know that still. But umm, the other day he actually asked me to marry him… and I said yes!"

A huge smile lit up Natsu's face as he listened to Lucy tell her mother about their engagement. He still couldn't believe she'd actually said yes and hearing her tell her mother made it fully sink in.

"I- I wish that you could be here right now," she said, feeling her throat swell up with a fresh wave of tears. "I wish you could have met him. You would really like him. He's so sweet and nice and just…" she swiped at her face with the back of her hand and sniffed loudly, "he really loves me Mom. He really and truly loves me. And I love him."

Natsu stepped out to the path, his vision blurred behind a layer of tears. The moment his feet hit the gravel, Lucy jerked her head to the side and gasped at the sight of him.

"Natsu!" she exclaimed, wiping at her face. "What are you…"

Before she was able to finish her question, Natsu grabbed a hold of her and wrapped his arms around her body. Instantly she felt herself melt against him and she dropped her head to his chest and let herself sob, the tears flowing freely from her eyes and moistening the fabric of his shirt.

They stood there for a time, holding each other tightly till the tears subsided.

"Mom…" Lucy said, pulling her head away from Natsu's chest and clutching his hand. "This is Natsu, you're future son in law."

Natsu squeezed Lucy's hand and smiled at the grave in front of them. "Hi Lucy's Mom," he said, and then, "I wish I could have met you. I hear you were a lot like Lucy and since I love her, I'm sure I would have loved you too." He paused for a few moment's, his eyes staring at the ground in front of him and turning serious. "I want you to know how much I care about your daughter and I promise you, I will never let anything bad happen to her. She's made me the happiest person in the world and I will live every day, hoping to make her just as happy as she's made me."

Brilliant warmth erupted inside Lucy's chest and she gripped Natsu's hand tightly as she turned her face up to look at him. "I love you Natsu," she said and then sniffed.

Natsu turned and leaned down, softly pressing his lips to hers, "I love you too."

* * *

**Whahhhhh :'(**


	11. The Talk

**For emikot316**

**A Romeo/ Wendy- NaLu sorta thing lol. Basically Romeo and Wendy are ready for "The Talk" and Natsu and Lucy end up giving it to them.**

* * *

**The Talk**

Wendy giggled as Romeo pulled her through the back hallways of the guild, finding one of the back storage rooms and yanking her inside.

"Romeo! We'll get caught!" Wendy exclaimed, her eyes alight with humor and excitement as the dark haired mage crowded her immediately against the wall, his muscular body pressing against hers.

"Shhhh. No one will know," he whispered and bent down, brushing his lips across hers and then deepening it, sliding his tongue along her mouth and slipping inside.

They'd been dating for several months now, much to the delight of some in the guild and the dismay for others. Mira, in particular, had been thrilled when she'd learned of the attraction between the pair, some things never changing. But Micao, on the other hand, he wasn't too fond of his only boy reaching the datable age. Not so much because he cared whether Romeo dated, but mostly because that meant that he was old enough to have a son who could possibly get married soon. But most people thought it was cute, having seen the pair grow up before their eyes and knowing how hard it was for mages to find people they could truly be themselves around.

Romeo placed a hand on Wendy's hip, his fingers slowly slipping around her waist and bunching up her shirt so he could caress bare flesh. She felt so good beneath his hands, so soft and warm. He wanted to bury himself within…

Suddenly the door burst open and Romeo sprang back from Wendy, a guilty look on his handsome face.

"Natsu, we shouldn't be…" Lucy's all too familiar voice rasped between heated kisses and Romeo and Wendy watched as the pair crashed against a table covered by a white sheet.

"But Lucy, I've wanted you since we woke up this morning," Natsu said but then abruptly pulled his mouth away and turned to look behind him. "Romeo! Wendy!" he hollered, his voice going up an octave in surprise.

"Uh, hi guys," Romeo said sheepishly.

Lucy quickly fumbled with her shirt, tucking her breasts back inside which were dangerously close to popping out. "We're sorry. We didn't know," she said, her face flushing.

"What were you guys doing in here?" Natsu asked and then noticed the way the pair, in unison, scratched nervously at the back of their heads.

"Natsu," Lucy said, grabbing a hold of her husband's arm, "Let's leave them alone."

"But, what were they…" his voice trailed off as Lucy tugged him through the doorway. "Hey! Were they making out?!"

Lucy slapped her hand over her face and gave up trying to tug him from the room.

"Wendy! But you're just a kid!" Natsu exclaimed.

Romeo moved up beside his girlfriend and placed his arm around her waist, pulling her against him. "We're not kids anymore. We're as old as you and Lucy were when you started dating," he argued.

Lucy quietly closed the door, giving up hope of escaping.

"But… but…" Natsu sputtered, looking to Lucy for help.

She shrugged and said, "He's right Natsu."

"Well, we still didn't do anything like _that_ when we first started dating," he commented, indicating Wendy's disheveled clothing with a wave of his hand.

Wendy blushed and quickly adjusted her shirt. "We- we weren't being that bad," she said meekly, clutching Romeo's arm.

"Has your father even told you about the dragons and the fairies yet?" Natsu asked.

"The what?" Romeo asked, his brows knitting in confusion.

Lucy rolled her eyes and explained. "What he means is the birds and the bees… you know, making love and such."

Romeo and Wendy both blushed, shifting nervously where they stood. "Ahh well, no… not really. He keeps starting to but never gets far."

"See! You shouldn't be doing this stuff then," Natsu exclaimed, acting like the overprotective father.

"But… we…" Romeo turned helpless eyes to Lucy, "Can you… teach us?"

The blonde's eyes went wide and she quickly shook her head. "No way! That should be your father!"

"But I don't have parents, Lucy," Wendy pushed, stepping forward and grabbing Lucy's hand. "You and Natsu are like my older sister and brother. There's no one better than you two to do something like this."

"Yea and," Romeo continued where Wendy left off, "my father won't do it. He keeps putting it off and we don't want to wait anymore."

"We'll do it!" Natsu proclaimed, puffing his chest up.

"Natsu! No we won't!" Lucy hissed, turning narrowed eyes on her husband.

"Oh come on. We can do this. It'll be easy."

"Please, please, PLEASE!" the pair begged, turning their puppy dog eyes on to the older couple.

"You've got to be kidding me," Lucy grumbled but gave up, knowing there was no way she was going to talk Natsu out of this one, especially when he started grabbing the sheets off a nearby table and chairs. She took a seat and watched as Romeo and Wendy did the same, nervous smiles on their faces.

"Ok, when Master told me about this, the first thing he told me was…"

"Master taught you about sex?" Romeo interrupted incredulously.

Natsu nodded and said, "Well yea. Who else was going to do it?"

"I figured Lucy would," Wendy answered.

"Oh! She did teach me. She yells at me all the things she wants me to do while we're in bed every night," Natsu said and immediately cringed when Lucy smacked his arm.

"Natsu! Don't tell them that!"

"Why not?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and sat back. "Just get this over with, will ya."

"Fine, fine. So, how much have you guys done already?" Natsu asked, leaning forward with his elbows on the table.

Romeo and Wendy looked at each other shyly and Romeo spoke up. "Umm well, basically what you just saw when you came in."

"So just kissing and touching then?"

"For the most part," Wendy answered.

"Well soon," Natsu said, "you're going to want your mouth to do all the things your hands have been doing."

"I don't think they need to know that part Natsu," Lucy said, frowning.

"Why not? That parts important. At least, it was important to you when I started kissing you down…"

"Natsu, shut up!" Lucy hollered, wrapping her arms around Natsu's neck and slapping her hands over his mouth. She smiled nervously and said to the young pair. "I'm sure you will figure that stuff out for yourselves. Just be… attentive to one another."

"What do you mean?" Romeo questioned further, his eyes wide with curiosity.

"Well just, don't forget your partner in the heat of everything. You're going to experience a lot of new sensations and it's easy to get lost in them sometimes. But make sure you always keep your lover in mind no matter what. I promise, it's worth it when you see them enjoying things as much as you are."

"It'll be pretty obvious too. Lucy screams when she's happy with something I'm doing."

"Dammit Natsu!" Lucy groaned, slapping her hand over her face.

Romeo and Wendy both laughed but continued to lean forward, eager for more information. "So what's next?" Romeo asked.

"You'll start to notice changes in your body," Lucy said, not waiting for Natsu to answer because she was sure he would say something embarrassing again. "Both of you will. It's natural for your body to respond to its needs and I'm sure you've probably already experienced some of the changes."

"Like what?" Wendy asked.

"Like uhh," Lucy felt her face heating up as she searched for delicate words to say.

"Like your dick is going to get really hard, even harder than when you jerk off," Natsu cut in.

Lucy grimaced but nodded her head. "Yea that… and umm, your body is going to react to that Wendy and its going to naturally want to accommodate it by uh, lubricating a certain area."

Wendy nodded her head and Lucy could tell she was thinking about things. "Once that happens, then you know that you're both ready."

"If she's not," Natsu said, "just lick down there a little and she'll be ready in no time."

Lucy kicked Natsu's shin beneath the table and Natsu cried out in pain. "What did you do that for?"

She ignored him and continued, "Just make sure, when things get to that point, that you use protection. Getting pregnant isn't the only thing you need to worry about so make sure you both act responsibly and don't let yourselves get carried away. I know that can be hard sometimes but you have to think about the consequences and act like mature adults."

"… Or just carry condoms with you everywhere," Natsu added with a huge grin.

"Or yea, that," Lucy agreed grudgingly and then asked, "Do you have any questions?"

The pair looked at each other, smiling shyly and then Romeo turned back to Natsu and Lucy. "How long should I do the other stuff for? Is there a time limit I should shoot for?"

Lucy opened her mouth to answer but Natsu spoke up first. "Till she screams she's coming. That's usually when I know I should stop."

Romeo turned back to Wendy and smiled, leaning close and whispering something in her ear. "Oh, I have a question," Wendy said. "Umm, will it hurt at all?"

Lucy covered Natsu's mouth before he was able to utter a word. "It may hurt a little bit on your first time. That's why Romeo needs to be gentle and make sure that you are ok before he moves forward."

"How will I know when it's ok?" he asked.

Lucy smiled and answered, "Ask her. It's very important to have open communication in the bedroom. _Ask her_ how she's feeling and if she likes certain things. And the same goes both ways. Find out what makes each other happy and don't be shy about telling the other what makes you excited and what maybe you don't like."

Romeo and Wendy both nodded and then Natsu said, "Anything else?"

The pair looked at each other once again and then smiled to each other. "Nope, I think we just want to be alone right now," Romeo said, his hand grasping tightly to Wendy's.

"Good, because so do we," Natsu said and grabbed Lucy, lifting her off her seat and dropping her on to his lap. "We call this room. Go find your own."

* * *

**Hehe! That was kind of fun to write. I just hope I didn't get too off course on it. I know it was supposed to be more focused on Romeo and Wendy but, I don't know. I found it hard to write them since I still picture them as kids... even though they were older in this one. I hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Indulgence

**For lizzysakura21**

**Gajeel/Lucy/Natsu **

**Yikes! I can't believe I'm posting this!**

* * *

**Indulgence**

_Lucy didn't know how it had started. Or, for that matter, why she'd let it start. But it sure as heck didn't matter now as she double fisted their cocks, guiding one smooth, rounded, thick head towards her dripping mouth. _

_She was kneeling in a clearing within a dense forest, Natsu and Gajeel standing in front of her with their pants undone and hanging below their asses. Both men stared down at her with such fierce desire that she could feel it deep inside her gut, snaking its way down between her legs. _

_Her hand continued its torturous rhythm, pumping Gajeel's heavy length as her mouth worked on Natsu's, her wet lips sliding up and down, swallowing him till his dick disappeared within her warm mouth. _

"_Christ!" Natsu hissed, his hips flexing._

_Lucy moaned as his cock swelled and sucked him hard, letting him slide out of her mouth till the head popped out between her lips and several strings of saliva dribbled down her chin. _

"_Let me have a turn at that," Gajeel growled, his voice laced with lust. He grabbed his erection and steered it towards her mouth, sinking inside. "Ah, fuck yes!" he groaned, sifting one of his hands into her disheveled hair and moving her up and down his cock. _

_Natsu moved around her and knelt behind her body. His hands lifted and he cupped her bare breasts from behind, his mouth clamping down on flesh along the side of her neck. The tips of his fingers teased her nipples into hard peaks and he slid against her, his naked torso flush against her naked back. _

_Lucy felt her body shudder at the feeling of Natsu behind her, his hands working magic on her sensitive breasts while Gajeel continued to pump his length inside her mouth. _

"_Part your thighs for me," Natsu rasped._

_Lucy could feel his swollen length against her lower back, twitching longingly. And she did as she was told, spreading her legs and lifting up just enough so that Natsu could slide forward, effectively placing her on his lap. He guided his length to her entrance and then a split second later, grabbed her hips and drove her down, impaling her over his erection. _

_Lucy screamed but the sound was muffled by Gajeel's throbbing cock which was relentless in its quest to find release inside her hot mouth. She could tell he was getting close, his hips jerking an uneven pace. Every time Natsu thrust up into her, her mouth would clamp further around Gajeel's..._

"Yo Salamander, do you smell that?" Gajeel asked, taking a big whiff of the air.

Natsu mimicked him, his eyes narrowing for a brief second before they shot open and his mouth dropped. "That's… Lucy!" he exclaimed.

Both men started looking around the area, their heads turning back and forth. "Where is she?"

Natsu placed a finger over his mouth, telling Gajeel to be quiet for a moment. "Over here," he whispered, crouching down slightly and tiptoeing forward.

"_Mmm," she moaned as Gajeel gripped her hair tightly and shoved himself into her mouth before he pulled out, his dick bobbing wet and thick in front of her face. She released his cock on a gasp and then closed her eyes as Natsu pounded inside of her, bouncing her off his thighs. Her breasts were bouncing in time with his thrusts and Gajeel rubbed his callused palms over them, igniting flames inside of her that started at her nipples and streaked to her clit._

"_Oh God," she cried, bending forward till she was on her hands and knees. "Natsu!"_

_He gripped her hard, his hands like vices on her hips. His body slapped against hers and a moment later he threw his head back and spilled his cum deep inside her core._

_Lucy hardly had a moment to breath before Gajeel lifted her up and set her down on top of him, his back lying on the ground. _

"Did you hear that?" Natsu asked, his body reacting to the sound and the scent that filled the air.

Gajeel nodded, slightly annoyed to hear the other man's name moaned from the blonde's mouth.

The pair crept closer, inching their way through the woods. They could see Lucy a dozen or so yards away and they carefully hid behind a pair of large trees.

"_Ah fuck!" Gajeel groaned, his body straining as Lucy clamped around his straining length. _

_She placed her hands on his abs and rode him hard, throwing her head back as her release approached. A slick finger slid between her folds from behind and teased her clit, sending her flying over the edge. "Ahhh Gajeel!" she screamed, her body shuddering violently and gripping his shaft tightly._

_Gajeel growled and thrust up into her, burying himself deeply before his cum started to pump into her body. _

Lucy awoke on a jolt, her eyes flying open. Her heart was pounding and her skin was slick with sweat. 'Wow, that was a hell of a dream!' she thought and closed her eyes, dropping her head back against the trunk of the tree as a huge grin overtook her face.

Gajeel and Natsu stared at the woman, both sets of eyes wide with surprise. "Did that really just happen?" Gajeel asked quietly.

Natsu blinked several times as if trying to figure out if this was reality. "Yea, I think it did," he answered and then asked, "What do we do now?"

Gajeel shrugged but then his eyes took on a wicked slant as a grin spread over his face. "We indulge her fantasy."

* * *

***blushes***


	13. Overcoming

**For bookworm0313**

**Natsu/Juvia**

**I hate you Bookworm! I can't believe you made me write this! LOL! JK! Love ya!**

* * *

They're dead. There was nothing he could do. There was nothing that he could change to make them come back. In the blink of an eye, they'd vanished, turning into ash and floating off in the breeze like they were nothing more than a particle of dust.

Natsu hadn't a clue how long it had been since that fateful day. Time ceased to exist to him. Every moment now was spent reliving that day. The only thing that reminded him that he was still alive was the pain that he felt, day in and day out. A constant throbbing in his chest that spread out to every limb and every digit. Lucy and Gray were dead… and he might as well be too.

The door to his cabin creaked open slowly, another guild member coming to see if he was alright. It pissed him off. How was he supposed to be ok? Why would he even want to be ok? His life was nothing now. He'd lost the woman he loved and his best friend all in a single moment. The only comfort he had now was his sorrow, the memories. He didn't want anything else.

On a low growl he shot a stream of fire at the door, expecting to hear the familiar squeal or scream of fright… but there was nothing. Instead, the door opened further.

* * *

With heavy footsteps, Juvia walked up to the charred cabin door. She didn't want to be here, didn't want to be standing out in the warm sun when all she felt was cold melancholy. The heat felt foreign and ugly on her skin and she wished she was crawling under her thick blankets, blocking out the light and life itself.

That was pretty much all she'd done for the past several months now. Spending every day tucked away in her little corner of the world, doing her best to ignore all the people who kept inviting themselves inside. But one visitor, Gajeel, had refused to leave, had refused to be ignored. He'd practically broken down the door to her place in his aggravation and had threatened all sorts of horrible things, like coming to see her every single day, unless she did as she was told.

That was why she was here, standing in front of Natsu's door with a frown on her face and sorrow in her heart.

"Go away!" Natsu hollered, his voice raw.

Juvia stilled with her hand on the knob. Why was she here? What could possibly be gained by her coming to this place? She'd never been particularly close to Natsu. They were guild members and close for that reason but that was it. There'd never been any great friendship or deep feelings between them. The only thing they had in common was their love for the people who had died; the people who had left huge gaping wounds in their chests.

Another stream of flames bounced off the door, licking at her skin. It didn't bother her. Her body extinguished it instantly but the heat it left behind fueled her anger. She didn't want to feel warmth. She didn't want to feel anything. All she wanted was the nothingness she'd been living in.

She stepped inside, turning till she found Natsu sitting in a ragged chair with the fabric torn and hanging in strands off the sides. His legs were spread wide, his body slouched into the seat. His shirt was missing and his shorts were old and worn. On his face was several days worth of stubble and his eyes were puffy and red.

"Go away!" he yelled, his eyes lighting with fury. Why was she here, of all people? She, above all others, should understand how he's feeling. How the pain was rotting away his insides and dissolving his heart. How you could love someone so much and then be expected to keep on living after they disappear from your life.

"Juvia doesn't want to be here either," she said, her eyes downcast as she stepped inside. "Juvia doesn't want to speak or even move."

Natsu kept his eyes trained on the floor in front of him. "Then why the hell are you here?"

"Juvia was forced to come."

"Well I'm forcing you to get the fuck out," Natsu said, flames erupting from his body.

Juvia just rolled her eyes and waved her hand, dousing him with a wave of water.

Natsu exploded from the chair, his hair hanging in wet strands over his forehead and water dripping down his chest. His hands balled into flaming fists and he launched himself at the water mage, anger flashing like a neon sign in his eyes. He didn't care that what he was doing was completely wrong. Didn't care that he was fighting with a woman… a guild mate. He needed an outlet for his anger and she was the perfect target. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that she could take it, that she could handle his magic probably better than anyone so he let himself go, rearing back and sending a roar of fire shooting from his mouth.

Intially, Juvia was frightened, taken aback by Natsu's actions. Sure, she'd seen him fight the others in the guild numerous times but never a woman… except for Erza but she didn't really count. He'd certainly never tried to do it with her before. But as the flames exploded from his mouth, she quickly liquefied herself and absorbed the blow then arched her body to the side like a large wave and reformed into her human self, landing on top of him and latching on to his back.

Natsu was so surprised by the move that he fell forward on to his knees and then reached behind him, grabbing a hold of her and whipping her forward.

For several minutes they continued like that, Natsu's fury extinguished by Juvia's calming water. It wasn't till Juvia completely subdued Natsu, practically suffocating him, that he finally stopped struggling, his chest heaving with his exertions.

Juvia slowly changed back to her human form, her hands and knees pinning Natsu to the ground. She stared down at his exhausted face but then flinched when suddenly he bucked upwards and knocked her back, crawling over her body and reversing their positions.

Natsu growled in triumph, the sound untamed and wild like a beast. His eyes flashed and then settled on her quivering breasts, the mounds practically begging to be sprung free from the confines of her dress.

There was no hesitation, no second thought as Natsu lashed out and tore the front of her dress, leaving her bare nearly to her waist. His eyes feasted on the sight and then he dove forward, capturing a tiny pink peak between his lips.

Juvia screamed, completely taken aback by the action as well as the spark that lit inside her belly. For so long she'd felt nothing, had fought against any sort of human contact. This sudden flood of sensation left her breathless and panting, clawing at the carpet beneath her. It was too much, but yet, not enough. Not nearly enough. Her body seemed to react on primitive instinct, arching into his hot mouth. It was making up for lost time with a vengeance and she could do little to stop herself as she grabbed Natsu's hair and yanked his mouth up to hers.

Red. It was all Natsu could see. The color burst before his eyes and he lost himself to the driving need inside of him. He needed her. Needed to feel her skin against his. Needed to feel her nails digging into his flesh.

With a quick swipe of his hand, the rest of her dress was ripped apart and his shorts came next. Their naked bodies clamped together and their mouths devoured each others, long moans and gasps escaping and echoing around the small room. Limbs tangled and bodies writhed in wanton abandon, forgetting the rest of the world momentarily.

Natsu reached a hand between their sweat slickened stomachs and grabbed his thick erection, steering it towards her eager entrance. With a quick thrust of his hips, he sunk inside, yanking a cry of pleasure from Juvia's trembling lips.

She felt so good, like a hot shower during a cold morning. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he moaned sweetly, the rage inside of him temporarily abating.

Juvia arched her neck back on a long gasp and then reached up for Natsu's body, caressing his back with long sweeps of her hands as his hips began to slowly move, languidly thrusting inside of her over and over again.

She felt alive, her senses returning to her. Every stroke of his body made her suck in deep breaths of air, filling her lungs till she exhaled on a long moan, releasing the pain and anger inside of her along with the air.

Their foreheads fell together, their bodies in tune and reaching for the summit that they both desperately climbed for. It was like their second chance on life awaited them at the pinnacle and as their bodies shuddered and exploded, the world around them fell away.

Natsu collapsed on top of Juvia, his head falling into the crook of her neck. Her soft hands gently smoothed up and down his back and he felt like a part of himself was slowly returning. "Juvia," he whispered, pressing his lips against the side of her neck as a tear silently fell from his eye.

Juvia only nodded her head, understanding him perfectly as her own tears started to cloud her vision. "Juvia knows…"

* * *

***facepalm* I can't believe I just did that lol. **


	14. 50 Shades of NaLu

**For AngelsFairyTail**

Natsu/Lucy - AU

* * *

**50 Shades of NaLu **(yea i know, corny but whatever)

Lucy couldn't quite believe she was about to do this as her finger hovered over her mouse, just a simple click away from replying and confirming the meeting time that she'd set up. For weeks she'd agonized over her decision, and it all boiled down to this last moment. Did she dare finally give in to the fantasies? Did she dare risk the possible exposure?

She closed her eyes and thought long and hard. For years now, a dark fantasy had simmered in the back of her mind, growing more and more intense till she'd given up the struggle of holding it back. And that's why she found herself here, her heart pounding and her fingers shaking.

With a deep breath she clicked the button and then sighed loudly, feeling a thrill zip through her body. She'd done it. She'd finally done it. And now, it was only a matter of time…

* * *

Nervously Lucy made her way down the long corridor, passing room after room and following as the numbers went up incrementally. 4C, 4D, 4E… She stopped, staring at the gold plated numbers in the center of the door. 4F, that was the room number that was written down on the small scrap of paper in her hand.

With a trembling hand she knocked lightly at the door, taking a step back as she waited. This was it. This was the moment she'd been waiting for for what seemed like forever.

The door clicked open slowly and the first thing Lucy noticed was spiky pink hair and then beautiful dark brown eyes. She extended her hand in greeting and it was immediately taken by a much larger, warm, callused hand, gripping hers strongly.

"Lucy?" he questioned.

His voice had a raspy edge to it that immediately sent a shiver of lust down Lucy's spine. "Yea. You're Natsu?" she asked.

He nodded his head and then stepped back, opening the door wider. "Come on in."

Lucy walked slowly inside, hearing her black leather stilettos clicking on the expensive marble floor. She eyed her surroundings, taken aback by the immensity of the place. This man obviously did well for himself

"Would you like anything to drink? Maybe a glass of wine or something from the bar?" he suggested, stopping in the center of the room.

"No thank you," Lucy answered, her voice coming out shaky and nervous.

"That eager to get started, are we?" he said, a smile lighting his dark eyes.

Lucy flushed and bit at her lip. Did she really seem that way? "Uhh…"

He laughed, the sound loud and genuine. "I'm just teasing you. Don't worry."

Natsu gazed at the woman beside him, amazed that she was the same person he'd been messaging back and forth for weeks now. From the moment he'd seen her profile picture he'd been captivated, enough that he'd been willing to try something he'd never thought he would ever even think of doing. The idea of being dominated by a woman had never been something he'd fantasized about. He was the one that wanted to dominate. He was the one that wanted… no, needed that control. But something about this woman made him curious.

And now, seeing her next to him all shy and nervous, he was even more astounded that that was what _she_ wanted. All he could picture was spreading her out over his bed, her wrists and ankles cuffed and a black leather collar strapped around her pretty little neck. He would have so much fun with her, make her come in ways she'd only dreamed. But that wasn't why she was here. Actually, it was quite the opposite.

"Is there anything I can get you then? Anything at all?" he asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Lucy shook her head but then quickly asked, "Actually, could I just have a glass of water? I-I'm a little bit, nervous."

"Yea, of course," he said, walking to the side of the room where a huge kitchen was situated with dark marble countertops and cherry wood cabinets. He grabbed a glass and filled it up, then handed it to Lucy. "Take your time. I'm in no rush."

"Thank you," she muttered quietly, taking a seat on one of the bar stools. She looked around the room and commented, "You have a nice place."

Natsu moved to the opposite side of the counter and leaned towards her with his elbows on the table. "I take pride in the things that are mine."

Why did Lucy get a strange feeling when he said those words? Like he was about to make her one of his possessions…

She quickly shook her head and swallowed a mouthful of water. "So, how long have you been uhh… doing this?" she asked, kicking herself for not being able to even say the words.

Natsu's brows rose humorously. "You mean _this_ as in BDSM?"

Lucy flushed once again and nodded.

"A few years now though, to be honest, never like this," he answered.

"What do you mean, never like this?"

Natsu straightened and shrugged. "Usually I'm the dominant, not the submissive."

Lucy's eyes widened and she nearly choked on her drink. "What? But you…"

"I know," he answered before she could finish, walking around the small island, "I guess you could say you made me interested in things I'd never thought of before."

"Why?" she mouthed.

He shrugged again. "I don't know. Let's just say you're very persuasive."

For some reason, the way he said that made warmth spread throughout her body and pool low in her belly. This was his first time, so to speak; just like it was hers. But then again, it wasn't. He probably had a lot of experience in just the type of thing she was wanting to do. She was going to make a fool of herself.

"W-we, don't have to," she mumbled with her head down, suddenly feeling embarrassed by everything.

Suddenly Natsu was behind her, his warm torso pressing against her back and his lips whispering against her neck, "Oh yes we do. I'm all fired up."

Another wave of tingles spread throughout her body and she felt the air in her lungs seize. "Alright."

* * *

Natsu opened the door to his bedroom and let Lucy inside, watching as her brows crinkled in confusion. It wasn't at all like she expected and she glanced up at him with a question on her lips.

"It's in the adjoining room," he answered for her, smiling at the look of relief on her face. He led her to a door further inside and then stepped back as he watched her enter.

Lucy's eyes widened and she stopped just a few feet inside to stare at everything surrounding her. A huge wooden X structure stood against one wall, leather bindings on each end for wrists and ankles. And on the other side of the room was a suspension rack, hanging off the ceiling with chains and cables dangling from the corners. Dominating the center of it all was a huge bed with black satin sheets and a metal frame with chains and leather cuffs hanging off each corner.

Lucy swallowed the lump in her throat and practically jumped out of her skin when Natsu gently grabbed her shoulders and steered her further inside. "If you're having second thoughts, just say so," he said quietly beside her ear.

He walked around her, moving to stand in front of her and Lucy let her eyes travel over the length of his body. He was slender and toned, wearing a pair of khaki pants and a black collared shirt. He certainly didn't look like he fit with his surroundings but Lucy couldn't help but imagine him strapped to that large wooden X, his torso bare and… she shook her head quickly and answered, "I'm not. I'm ready for this."

A huge grin stretched over Natsu's face and he stepped over to a large dresser behind them. "Well then, I guess I'll go get ready. What would you prefer me to wear?" he asked, motioning for her to join him.

She moved beside him and looked at the drawer full of leather items.

"I don't usually wear anything more than these," he said, holding up a pair of black leather pants. "But I purchased a few other things in case you wanted…"

"Just those are fine," she cut in. Actually, they were perfect. They were exactly what she was hoping for. Her fantasy wasn't to see someone all decked out in strips of leather and chains. She just wanted a man all to herself that she could do with as she pleased.

"Alright then. I'll be right back," he said and disappeared into his bedroom, leaving Lucy to stare at her surroundings again. Oh man, what had she gotten herself in to?

She slipped her dress over her head, staring down at the outfit she'd bought just the other day. It was a red leather corset with several buckles lining the center. The boning cinched her waist tightly and made her abundant breasts spill over the top. She had a matching red leather skirt beneath that, stitched together at the sides and her backside peeked out with every step that she took. She kept her black stilettos on and just as she was clipping on her chain necklace, the door behind her opened.

Her mouth dropped, her eyes drinking in the sight. Holy cow! He was… he was… the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. He was completely bare from the waist up, his shoulders larger than she'd originally thought. His chest was muscular and smooth, not a bit of hair on him and his torso tapered into trim hips and a flat stomach where a thin trail of hair started below his navel and disappeared beneath his indecently low leather pants. She could see his hip bones above the pants and then the beginning of the V of muscle to his groin and she licked her lips as she stared at the area beyond that. His pants weren't tight but they were slim enough that she could tell that he had muscular thighs beneath them.

"You look incredible," Natsu said, pulling Lucy's gaze from his body.

Lucy had completely forgotten that he could see her as well and felt a frisson of embarrassment wash over her. She'd never worn anything like this before, and certainly never in front of anyone. But the way he was devouring her with his eyes made her feel sexy and confidence mounted inside of her.

"I'm all yours," he said, stepping forward and closing the door behind him.

All hers… mmm that sounded so good. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, sucking in a deep breath and tried to switch her mind into the fantasies she'd had hundreds of times. When she opened them, she felt like a new woman and grinned wickedly at Natsu. "Over there," she said, pointing towards the large wooden X.

Natsu did as he was told, striding across the room and standing in front of his contraption.

"Put your hands into the straps," she said and admired the way his muscles flexed as he lifted his arms over his head and settled his wrists beside the leather straps. Lucy stepped in front of him and reached up, securing the straps and tightening them till he couldn't move then did the same at his ankles. He was still able to stand but he certainly couldn't move at all.

Lucy stepped back, admiring the man. He was truly more than she could have hoped for. Every inch of him was cut to perfection. Her fingers tingled at her sides and she wanted more than anything to reach out and touch him, slide her hands over that delicious body… but she resisted, prolonging the moment.

Instead, she grabbed a folding chair from across the room and moved it in front of him, turning the back towards Natsu and took a seat straddling it. She knew he could see her leather panties beneath her skirt but she didn't care. Let him see. She was certainly getting her fill.

For several minutes she just sat there, admiring his hard body, memorizing every line of muscle. She was practically bubbling with lust by the time she rose to her feet and stepped towards him. Her hands hovered above his chest, the tips of her fingers itching to reach out the few inches to touch him. "So gorgeous," she breathed and then touched him, pressing her palms against hard muscle.

Natsu moaned. The anticipation was killing him. He wanted to rip his hands out of the bindings and grab the woman, haul her over his shoulder and throw her on the large bed. He couldn't believe that all she'd done so far was look at him and just barely touch him. Never had he been admired like that, her eyes so clearly roaming over every inch of him. He'd felt stripped bare by her gaze and every moment had been a thrill beyond anything he'd experienced before.

Her hands slid slowly down his chest to his stomach, tracing the lines of his belly till she got to the waistband of his pants. Her fingers curled beneath and she slowly unbuttoned them, taking her time as she pulled the zipper down.

His erection sprang free, bobbing from its own weight and Lucy reached for it, circling her fingers around the thick length. With her other hand she grabbed a bottle of oil and popped the top. She drizzled the oil over the head of his cock and smoothed it down his entire length, stroking him up and down over and over again.

"So perfect," Lucy breathed, kneeling in front of him. Her hands alternated, jerking him and teasing the rounded wide head. He was an impressive sight in front of her and she gloried in being able to touch him whatever way she wanted. She didn't care if he was getting pleasure out of it. This was for her. Every hard stroke, every teasing caress, it was all for her and she felt herself burning inside, so turned on was she by just touching such magnificence.

He had an amazing cock and she couldn't get enough of it. Watching it bounce as she let it go, watching it thicken to the point where the veins throbbed. But she hadn't realized one thing about herself before all of this. Sure, she'd wanted to be able to do this to a guy. She'd wanted to have the control over his body. But, she also wanted to get fucked. And having him this way did nothing to help that cause.

She stood to her feet and reached up, releasing his hands and then his feet. His eyes were blazing as they looked at her but he didn't touch her, waiting for her to say what she wanted next. "Bed, now!" she ordered and watched him immediately crawl on top of the bed, his pants still hanging on his hips. She grabbed them and yanked them off, throwing them off the mattress and on to the floor.

Something inside her snapped at the sight of him looking up at her. She didn't want it this way. It was clear to her now. No matter how wonderful it was to have the control, she didn't want it.

Straddling his hips, she looked down at him. She could tell he was fighting hard to resist the urges inside of him. His neck strained and his hands kept fisting in the sheets beside him. This is the way it was meant to be. He was meant to be the dominant and she… the submissive.

"Natsu," she said calmly, sliding down his body to the foot of the bed. "Take over."

His eyes registered shock for a brief second but then he was instantly on her, throwing her to the mattress and latching her ankles and wrists to the cuffs at each corner. He quickly undid the buckles on her corset and parted the leather, freeing her bouncing breasts and then ripped her skirt and panties off.

She was completely naked and completely helpless. He moved over her body and stopped when his hips hovered over her face. "Take it, all of it," he demanded and then fed her his cock, slipping it between her lips and pushing inside till he hit the back of her throat.

Lucy gagged, her eyes going wide. He was too large but he retreated, letting her breath before he pushed back inside, sliding in deeper than before.

"Yes, that's it. Arch your neck back and swallow my cock," he rasped and Lucy reacted to his erotic words, feeling her body respond by accepting his thick length and letting him ease deeper down her throat.

She gasped when he pulled out, sucking in a quick breath before he plunged back inside, this time fucking her mouth with slow movements of his hips. "Can you imagine me doing this between your thighs? Can you feel my dick inside your body as I push it down your throat?"

Lucy nodded and moaned as he slid in deep, burying himself till the wide root was flush against her face.

"Ah fuck yes!" he groaned and pulled away, his body shuddering.

He moved down the bed and settled between her legs, moving a hand to the inside of her thigh and slowly trailing a finger towards the apex. "You're soaking wet, your sweet little cunt is dripping for my cock." He slid a finger inside her and Lucy threw back her head, screaming to the ceiling before a hand clamped over it. "Shhh, don't make me gag you," he said and then shoved two fingers between her lips.

Lucy sucked on them, sliding her tongue along them while he slid another digit inside her entrance.

"You're going to feel so good. You're so tight and warm. My cock is going to overfill you and make you cum over and over again."

Lucy's body clenched at his words and she struggled to hold back the moan that threatened, especially when he guided his length to her entrance and thrust swiftly inside. Her hands yanked on the restraints, wanting to be able to touch him but it was futile. There was no getting free. And who was she kidding? She didn't want to be free. She loved being like this. She loved having no control as he pumped into her body. She was being used in the most primal of ways and she couldn't get enough of it.

Her muscles clenched around his thick length and soon she could feel herself reaching that tantalizing summit, her body straining till she burst from within.

"One down… so many to go," he teased and then slid out, undoing the restraints on her wrists and ankles. "Now, turn over…"

* * *

*blushes madly* Seriously people. I can't believe the things you make me do lol.


	15. Meanwhile

**For Kesuna**

Bacchus/Cana - Dirty drinking game.

**This is kind of a side story to Dirty B that was posted the other day by Leoslady and myself. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"What was that?" Bacchus asked as he followed Cana out the front of the Fairy Tail guild.

They'd been doing what they did best, drinking the night away and just as he'd been about to attempt to persuade Cana to leave with him, the blonde mage had come over and asked her for something in a hushed whisper.

"It's a game I invented," Cana answered. "It's called Dirty Bitch. Apparently we aren't the only ones thinking naughty thoughts."

Bacchus grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leaning towards her as he asked, "Can we play our own game of it back at your place?"

"I'd be disappointed if we didn't," she said and reached her hand out and grabbed his ass.

* * *

It didn't take long for the drunk couple to make it to her small set of rooms, crashing through the door and heading straight for Cana's bed.

"So what are the rules?" Bacchus asked, his hand sliding up Cana's leg as she reached into a drawer under her bedside table.

"Hey!" she said, smacking his hand after she sat back up with a pack of cards and a slip of paper in her hand. "No touching unless your card allows you to."

Bacchus pouted but pulled his hand away and moved so that he was sitting with his back propped up against the way. "Fine. Just as long as I get to eventually."

"Oh, don't worry. No matter what, we'll get to," she said with a smirk and dropped the deck of cards on the mattress in front of her. "Alright, the rules are easy. Just pick a card and then you have to do whatever that cards rules are."

"Should I be scared?" he asked, pausing with his hand hovering over the deck.

Cana smiled wickedly and leaned towards him slightly. "Very."

Bacchus chuckled and grabbed the top card. "5," he said and grabbed the piece of paper before Cana could pick it up. "I get to steal a piece of your clothing… feels like déjà vu."

"Jeez, already…" Cana mumbled, reaching behind her back and untying her bathing suit top.

Bacchus's eyes were glued to the sight, watching as her large breasts bounced free of the fabric, her nipples puckering from the cool air. "Oh I love this game already," he commented, still staring at her tits as he licked his lips suggestively.

"My turn," Cana said, grabbing a card and then reading off, "Choose a player to grab another player's ass and describe how it feels." She smiled evilly and slid closer to Bacchus. "Move up, sexy."

He gave her chest another long glance and then sat up, moving on to his knees and shuffling forward a few feet.

Immediately Cana was behind him, both of her hands slipping beneath his pants and curling around his backside. "Oh hell yes," she sighed, her fingers squeezing the soft flesh. "It's heaven. Pure wicked heaven."

"You don't need to describe my own ass to me," Bacchus commented, an amused grin on his face.

"I'm just going to stay like this till you take your turn," Cana said, her fingers still flexing over his butt cheeks.

"Fine," he said and grabbed the next card. "Ace, that's got to be good."

Cana grabbed the slip of paper, crawling back to her spot and read off, "Take a shot and pass it to me with your mouth."

"Now we're talkin'," Bacchus said, grabbing his bottle of liquor and tilting it back, gulping down a bit before he filled his mouth and leaned towards Cana. She met him halfway, her lips parting and covering his while warm liquid streamed into her mouth and dribbled out of her lips. As soon as the liquor was gone, his tongue slipped inside and Cana moaned, meeting him with her own tongue.

"I think we missed some," he said after he pulled away to kiss and lick down her chin and then throat.

Cana arched her neck back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as his mouth trailed down her neck and licked up the droplets that had escaped during their kiss.

"Mmm, looks like we missed some here too," he said, his mouth moving over the curve of her breast and claiming an erect peak between his lips.

A hiss escaped Cana's lips, her arms tightening around his neck. Sweet Mavis she loved it when he did that. His mouth was so wickedly warm and wet and he knew just the right amount of suction that drove her crazy.

She nearly whimpered when he pulled away and handed her the next card on the pile. "8," she said and then read, "Pick a player and re-enact your favorite sexual position."

"I think I may already know this one," Bacchus said, sitting up and kneeling on the bed.

Cana eased in front of him, turning her back to face him and looked behind her as she said, "I think you do too."

His hands gently grabbed her waist and then slid up, cupping her breasts as he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. "I love your tits," he said, squeezing them lightly and then let his hands fall to her hips as she slowly bent forward. "Fuck, that's so hot."

Cana could feel him behind her, thickening and hardening inside his pants as she rubbed her ass against him. His grip tightened and he grinded against her, groaning as he undulated his hips erotically as if he was thrusting inside her body.

She reacted to the motion, her gut heating up and hands clenching the sheets beneath her. A long moan slipped from her lips when his hands began to slide inside her pants, pushing the garment down, as well as her panties, as he caressed her hips and thighs till she was completely bare.

Bacchus gazed down at the sight in front of him. She was so goddamn sexy. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back all the way to her flared hips and his fingers flexed, gripping her tighter as he rubbed his dick against her. "I love this fuckin' game," he said and then reached inside his pants.

A loud gasp burst from Cana's mouth as the head of his cock slid along the length of her sex, teasing the tender flesh and coating itself in her juices. "Why do you think I invented it?" she commented and then moaned when he teased her entrance, slipping inside and then retreating.

"I think it's time we re-enacted this scene," he said, positioning his cock and grabbing her hips. "Don't you agree?"

Cana nodded and threw her head back when suddenly his grip tightened and he thrust inside of her, wrenching a scream from her lips. He was buried deep, his thick length almost overfilling her just the way she liked. She breathed in as he retreated, sucking in air and then moaning it all out as he pounding back inside.

His hips started a relentless rhythm, bouncing against her backside as he slid a hand along the center of her back and threaded his fingers into her long hair. He grasped the strands and pulled her head back, reaching around with his other hand and teasing her clit with a slick finger.

Cana groaned in ecstasy, loving the way he played her body. He knew just what she liked; knew all her limits and how to tease the line to make her experience mind blowing every single time. Her body was rapidly nearing release and she met him thrust for thrust, jerking backwards.

Bacchus released his hold on her hair and gripped her hips with both hands. The woman knew how to drive him crazy with her body. The way she gripped his cock and met him with as much enthusiasm as he felt always made him lose his mind with lust. That's why he wasn't surprised when he felt his climax approaching and picked up his pace.

She was close. She could feel her body clenching, straining for release and suddenly Bacchus smacked her bare backside. Her skin stung and she flew over the edge, screaming her release as behind her, Bacchus moaned his own, his body jerking until he collapsed over her and they both fell heavily to the mattress.

Several minutes went by where neither spoke but finally, Bacchus grumbled something unintelligible and rolled off of Cana, his arms wrapped around her body and rolling her along with him till she was tucked against him. "I finally found something I like more than alcohol," he said.

"Sex?" Cana questioned.

Bacchus shook his head and then answered, "You."

* * *

**YAY! I finally got to do a Bacana! I love this pairing. **


	16. A different take

**Michelous: Nikki**

**FemNatsu/ Sting**

**Takes place at the GMG's when Natsu first encounters Sting. Of course, this version is quite a bit different… especially since Natsu is a chick**

* * *

**PLEASE NOTE:** We are no longer accepting requests. We had to cut them off weeks ago due to the overwhelming number we received. As much as we'd love to do everything your crazy little minds come up with, we simply do not have the time. Plus, we would like to one day be able to get back to our own stories lol.

* * *

**A different take**

Sting stared wide eyed at the sight in front of him. He couldn't believe she was here. She was actually, really here. For so many years he'd dreamed of this moment, imagining what it would be like to finally meet the mage he'd looked up to since he was a small child. He'd been devastated when he'd heard of what had happened to the Fairy Tail guild members who'd been caught on Tenrou Island. His idol had vanished, and he'd never get a chance to meet her in person.

Over time, he'd grown to resent what had happened to the Fairy Tail gang. Their disappearance had left a void inside of him. It had been his goal, his mission in life, to one day rival the great Salamander and eventually overcome her. But it had been taken away, snatched from his very soul.

The resentment he'd felt morphed over the long years, finding a home in the same awe he'd felt for Natsu and tainting it till he no longer idolized her but hated her. Why'd she have to be on the damn island? Why'd she have to leave him without ever letting him have the chance to meet her?

But then, as if nothing had ever happened, the gang had returned, rumors flying all over about their possible admission to the Grand Magic Games.

Hope had returned to Sting like a spark catching fire in a forest. It couldn't possibly be true. She couldn't possibly be alive, and even coming to the same tournament he was already attending. It was simply too much to handle.

But now, as he stood in the center of Crocus fixated on the kneeling form in front of him, reality struck him hard and he didn't know which emotion to latch on to. She was nothing like he expected. Her long pink hair was full of layers, framing her angular face and large eyes. Her body was slender and petite and she wore a boyish costume with baggy pants and a simple black vest, along with a white scarf which was wrapped loosely around her neck. To cover her breasts she wrapped her chest in gauze bandages and as she slowly stood up and faced him, Sting felt something twist warmly inside his gut.

"You guys up for a fight?" she asked, grinning at him and his partner Rogue next to him.

Another figure appeared behind her, a young man with blonde hair and large brown eyes. The man practically hissed as he said, "Natsu! Erza will kill us if we're late!"

"Aww come on Luce. It'll be quick, I promise," she said and then turned back to Sting and Rogue. "Who are you guys anyway?"

Sting snapped himself out of the daze he'd been in and grinned. "I'm Sting and this is Rogue," he said, indicating his dark haired friend beside him. "And I don't think it's a good idea to be fighting so early in the games. I don't like hurting cute little girls."

Natsu's brows rose and she crossed her arms over her chest as she took a step closer to Sting. "Little girl?"

The blonde dragon slayer chuckled and mimicked her pose, moving within inches of her body. "That's what I said."

Natsu glared at Sting, her eyes narrowing. "I'll show you little," she said and rolled up her invisible sleeves, making a fist and…

"Natsu! Stop it! You know if you get us in trouble the master will have our head," the celestial mage said, grabbing a hold of Natsu's arm before she was able to take a swing at Sting.

"But Luce! He called me little," she argued.

"Yea and he also called you cute so get over it," he said and then the crowd around them started to disperse.

Natsu huffed and turned back to Sting, continuing to glare at him. "Don't call me that."

"Don't call you what… cute?" he asked, reaching his hand out and ruffling her thick hair.

Flames erupted from her fists and she waved one beneath Sting's chin. "Yes, that. And don't fuckin' touch me!"

Sting smiled widely and stepped even closer to her. "What'll you do if I don't listen to you?"

"This fist will end up in your face," Natsu answered, leaning towards him and standing on tiptoe to bring her face within inches of his.

Sting stared at the girl in front of him, equal parts amused and turned on by the little spit fire. He knew he should back away but something inside him kept him hovering there, looking at her perfect features and then gazing overlong at her full lips.

Before he could give it a second thought, he leaned forward and sealed his mouth over hers, ignoring the startled squeak that erupted from Natsu's mouth as he grabbed her face and held her tightly against him.

He released her with a breathless sigh and then jumped back when a burning fist came flying towards his face. He turned and ran, laughing as he waved behind him and hollered over his shoulder, "Bye my adorable Natsu! See you at the games!"

* * *

***chuckles* This had to be the weirdest thing for me ever to write. I had the hardest time imagining Natsu as a girl lol.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Lolita-girl-765**

Lucy/Freed

* * *

Lucy watched as Freed opened the door to their suite, a frown still marring his handsome face. He'd been like that for nearly the entire day now. Lucy hated seeing him like that. But, she supposed, it was better than the look he'd had when Lucy had first seen him this morning.

He'd been sitting on the railing of a bridge, staring down at the rapidly running water below. His shoulders had been slumped, something Lucy had never seen in the man before and even his usually immaculate clothing had been disheveled and wrinkled. His eyes had been rimmed in red. Evidence that he'd been crying a good while and his hair had been pulled back in a loose ponytail with strands hanging out everywhere, something that was so unlike the usually pristinely perfect mage.

It hadn't taken long for Lucy to realize something was wrong… very wrong. And the fact that he was sitting on the edge of a very high bridge, gazing longingly at the water below, had made a sense of panic and urgency surge inside her body.

Without thought, she'd run up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, yanking him back till he'd fallen safely to the ground. He'd only mumbled two words as he'd laid there. But they'd been enough for Lucy to understand exactly what had been the matter.

_Mira… Laxus._

Lucy had found out as well the previous night that Mira and Laxus had officially started dating. She'd wondered how Freed would take it, considering everyone in the guild had known he'd had a crush on the barmaid (maybe a crush wasn't the right word anymore considering the dramatics of the morning). But, needless to say, he hadn't been taking it well and it had pained Lucy in more ways than one.

She'd hated seeing him so upset, hated that he was going through what he was going through. But she'd also, and this part had been completely selfish, hated that the man she'd loved for months now was that in love with another woman.

She snapped back to the present as the door closed quietly behind her and then she admired the large room which opened up into an adjoining large bedroom. They'd really lucked out when they'd decided to do this job together. The idea of going on a job had been something Lucy had spontaneously suggested, wanting to get Freed away from any chance of running into the new couple or even seeing something that might remind him of them. It had been the only thing she could think of at the time. And for the most part, it had seemed to work. Freed hadn't been particularly chatty or upbeat, but he wasn't hanging off the side of a bridge, ready to commit suicide either.

"The place is nice," Lucy commented, trying to make conversation, any conversation. It was starting to feel awkward in the room together. In order to do the job they'd picked, they'd had to pretend they were a couple, and even though it had been very nice of the person to pay for them to have a suite together, it now left them in the awkward position of having to share a room for a night. Not that Lucy would normally complain about a situation like that. But today was certainly not how she would have hoped something like this would happen.

Freed didn't respond to Lucy's comment but took a seat on the decorative white sofa. She hadn't actually expected him to respond and she took the opportunity to stare overlong at his profile. It had taken Lucy a while to get used to Freed's appearance that day. He was still in the state he'd been in when she'd first seen him, minus the red puffy eyes, which meant his hair and clothing was still a mess and even stranger, he had light stubble dusting his face.

Oddly enough, he looked… sexy. He was always so put together and the change was, quite honestly, refreshingly human, if that made sense at all.

Lucy put her stuff down on a lone seat in the corner of the room and then walked over to the mini-fridge. She opened it and smiled when she saw the fully stocked door of tiny liquor bottles.

She didn't bother to ask Freed if he wanted a drink before she filled two glasses and walked across the room to hand him one, taking a seat beside him. She didn't speak, knowing that he would prefer to be silent right now. He would talk when he was ready… if he was ever ready. But she was glad when she watched him lift his glass to his lips and take a long sip, draining half the contents of the drink. He finished the rest soon after and Lucy wordlessly grabbed his glass and refilled it, handing it back to him as she took a seat once again.

Normally Lucy wouldn't condone drinking like this. Alcohol never solved anything. But in a situation like this where there were no answers to find, only grief to swallow, it was probably the best thing for the job. So drink she let him, refilling his glass several more times before she even finished her own.

Lucy didn't know how long the silence had stretched, her own thoughts so loud inside her head that she'd forgotten that he hadn't spoken a word since they got to the room till suddenly Freed shifted in his seat and mumbled, "Thanks."

Her eyes went wide with surprise and she sputtered nervously as she responded, "N-No problem."

Freed slumped back in the seat, an attractive flush staining his high cheekbones. It was obvious the alcohol was finally getting to him and Lucy struggled to hold back the giggle that threatened when he tried to pull out his hair tie and managed to somehow get his hair caught up in one of his coat buttons.

"Here," she said, leaning across the couch towards him after he'd somehow made it worse, "Let me help you with that."

Her nibble fingers went to work unwrapping his silky green hair from the button and then pulled free the rest of it from the elastic band. Sweet Mavis, she loved his hair. It was so long and sleek and being able to finally touch it made a warm glow build in the pit of her stomach.

"Thanks… again," Freed said, finally turning his face and sparing a glance for Lucy. "You don't have to be doing all this."

Lucy just shrugged and sat back. "It's really not that much. Plus, you're a guild mate and a friend. I'd do this for any of our guildies," she said but didn't mention the fact that she also had a humongous crush on the man which might also be adding to the reason she was so willing to help him out.

"I appreciate it," Freed said and then turned back to staring off into the distance, lost to some other world within his thoughts.

Lucy sighed. She hadn't a clue what to do now. Should she leave him alone? Should she stay and try to comfort him? He didn't seem the comforting type but…

"I knew it would happen," Freed suddenly said out of nowhere, startling Lucy.

She turned and looked at him. He was still sitting in the same position, his eyes focused on the bare wall across the room. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to respond and was glad she didn't when he continued, "I've known for a while that Mira has feelings for Laxus. The signs were all there. And I tried, I really did, to stop having feelings for her but…" His voice faded away and Lucy just sat silently beside him, waiting for him to continue.

"…But they just wouldn't go away." His face fell and then he slowly turned to face Lucy. "I'm sorry," he said and ran a hand through his hair, pulling it away from his face. "You don't need to hear all this."

Lucy reached a hand out and gently set it on his shoulder. "It's ok, really. You can talk if you want."

He stared at her for a time as if trying to judge whether he should or not but then, like a damn bursting, the words started tumbling out of his mouth. All of his regrets, all of his despair, it spilled out and Lucy soon realized just how long Freed had had these feelings for the takeover mage. But what was also clear was that, though he certainly had loved her, the obsession had only lasted because he'd been in love with being in love. It was like his crush had grown to be a part of him and he didn't know himself if he wasn't pining over Mira. And that fact gave Lucy hope. Maybe, just maybe, she could break through this barrier of his and have a chance with him someday.

Freed seemed to finally have vented everything he'd needed to and looked at Lucy, turning his beautiful teal eyes towards her as a small smile crept over his face. "I can't believe I just said all that to you," he said, his cheeks still tinged a flattering shade of pink from the liquor.

Lucy smiled back and shrugged. "Do you feel better now?"

He thought about it for a moment, pursing his lips and then said, "Yea, I do. Actually, I haven't felt this good in a long time. Thank you Lucy. How'd I never notice how great you are?"

Lucy bit at her bottom lip and laughed quietly. "Well, you've been a bit preoccupied."

He nodded in agreement and tipped back the last of his drink, looking at Lucy's equally empty glass. "Would you like another?" he asked, standing up unsteadily and laughing when he nearly fell back on the couch, catching himself at the last second on the arm of the sofa.

"You ok?" Lucy asked, smiling at drunk Freed who grabbed her glass. Lucy's gut twisted when he smiled back at her, grinning widely and his eyes alight with humor.

"I'm perfect," he said and walked slowly but surprisingly steady across the room towards the refrigerator.

"Uh," Lucy said and moved to his side. "I don't need another drink but thanks."

He frowned, his lips turning out in a pout. It was really not fair. He was too damn cute.

"Fine," she said, unable to say no to a face like that. "But this is it for me. And probably should be for you."

"Oh don't worry," he answered, pouring the drink and handing the glass over to Lucy. "I know when I've reached my limit. I'm not that drunk."

'Well that's good,' Lucy thought, enjoying this new side of him that she was getting to see.

She sipped from her glass and looked over at Freed who was still standing in the same spot, only a few inches away from her. She'd expected him to move back to the couch after getting her the drink but he didn't budge, just watched as she took another sip and then smiled nervously up at him. "What?" she asked, unsure what the serious look on his face suddenly meant.

He shifted his weight and moved slightly closer. "I'm just noticing something," he replied and lifted his hand, stroking his fingers softly down Lucy's cheek.

Lucy's breath halted in her lungs and her eyes went wide. What was he doing? Suddenly her legs felt weak and a million butterflies started racing around her stomach. "W-what are you noticing?"

His fingers sifted into her hair and he tilted her face up, his eyes staring into hers. "You're beautiful," he said and then, to Lucy's astonishment, his lips descended and sealed over hers.

The world around her faded away, replaced by the overwhelming feelings swimming throughout her body. Her stomach exploded with heat and when his tongue slid along the seam of her lips, she whimpered uncontrollably and threw her arms around his neck, pulling herself up on tiptoe to deepen the kiss.

When they pulled apart, Lucy slowly opened her eyes and found Freed staring down at her. He smiled warmly and then said, "I think I have a new crush."


	18. Crawling Through Windows

**For lexxiebabey**

Sting/Lucy

* * *

**Crawling Through Windows**

"See, she's right up there," Natsu said as he pointed at the silhouette in the upstairs window.

Sting craned his neck and stared at the figure. Oh how long had he had a crush on Lucy Heartfilia? It felt like forever, though it had only been a few months. He remembered distinctly their conversation at the Grand Magic Games Ball after all the commotion had died down from Natsu's kingly appearance. It had taken all night for him to muster up the courage to go up to her and apologize for the way certain members of his guild had treated her. His vow to make Sabertooth a better guild had demanded it. But little did he know that his heart had a different agenda. Ever since that short moment in time, he hadn't been able to get the incredibly beautiful blonde mage out of his head.

"Oye, dragon breath. Are you listening to me?" Natsu's voice cut into his thoughts.

Sting tore his gaze from the figure in the window and turned back to Natsu. "I'm listening."

Natsu wrinkled his brow at Sting. "You better not mess this up. It's going to be _my _head if you do and she finds out that I helped you into her place."

Quickly Sting nodded his head, sparing a glance up at Lucy's window again when the light shut off.

"Alright, she's going to bed now. Give her a few minutes to fall asleep and then crawl through that window there," Natsu said, pointing to a half opened window on the second story of the building.

"How long should I wait?" Sting asked, nerves flying rampantly in his belly.

"Eh, not too long. Lucy's a heavy sleeper and she usually falls asleep fast. No more than 10-15 minutes I'd say."

Sting nodded his head and breathed out heavily. He couldn't believe he was doing this. How had Natsu talked him into this?

"Stop worrying," Natsu said, thumping him hard on his back. "It'll be fine. Even if Lucy catches you she'll only kick you in the face."

"What?!" Sting exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Nevermind. I gotta go. Good luck!" Natsu hollered and ran away, disappearing into the darkness of the night before Sting could stop him.

Oh what was he doing here? This had to be the stupidest idea ever. Natsu had been so persuasive earlier when they'd been talking about it, telling him how he'd started sneaking into Lucy's bed way back when they'd first met and how now, she barely even noticed it and ignored him when he did.

"_She'll think it's me," Natsu had said. _

That thought hadn't particularly sat well with Sting, not liking the idea of his rival sleeping in the same bed as Lucy more times than the fire mage was able to count. But over the course of their conversation, it had become pretty clear that Natsu didn't harbor anything close to romantic towards Lucy. If anything, they were more like siblings, an intense bond connecting the two but nothing sexual.

Sting glanced back up at the window. It was still dark. How long had he been waiting now? Had it been 15 minutes yet? He didn't want to risk getting caught so he decided to give it a few more minutes and started to prepare himself for what he was going to do.

Natsu had told him Lucy's bed was just on the other side of the window so he had to be careful while crawling through. He'd also told him that she sometimes slept with one of her spirits… Plue. He'd thought that was weird until Natsu'd described the spirit and realized it wasn't much different than him sleeping with Lector.

Deciding it was time, Sting started the climb up, finding it more difficult than he'd thought it would be but finally getting to the 2nd floor after several attempts. He moved to the window Natsu had pointed out and then quietly peered inside.

There she was, lying not even five feet away from him. Her face was turned in the opposite direction from him and she was lying on her side, the thick blanket covering most of her body. Sting allowed himself to gaze overlong at her, fighting the nerves that still fluttered inside his gut. Natsu had been right when he'd said her bed was right on the other side of the window. There was literally no space between it and the wall which meant he would have to crawl right into bed with her without making any sudden movements.

After several minutes of him watching her, Lucy didn't move at all and Sting thought it should be safe now so he quietly shrugged out of his fur lined coat and then pulled off his shirt. He certainly didn't want either of those things on when he cuddled up next to her. Next went his boots and then he pushed the pile through the opening in the window and moved his arm to the side, barely managing to reach the top edge of the bed. He dropped the load carefully to the ground, grimacing at the sound it made but sighed with relief after several seconds when Lucy didn't stir.

'Now for the really hard part,' Sting thought. He grabbed the bottom of the window with both hands and slowly pushed up. It moved easily without making much noise at all and Sting inwardly cheered, especially when he had it open enough that he could crawl right inside.

This was it. This was the moment. Soon he'd be lying next to the woman who'd plagued his every waking thought for months. All he had to do was somehow manage to crawl through the window and then slide beneath the covers. He could do this. If Natsu could do it, he certainly could.

He took one last deep breath and then braced his hands on either side of the window. He lifted himself up till he was able to kneel on the ledge and then ducked his head inside. She still hadn't budged so he carefully grabbed the blanket and pushed it to the side. His entire body was tense as he looked down at the empty spot and then decided to just go for it.

He moved one knee on to the mattress, gently putting more and more pressure on it till most of his weight was resting there and then he braced himself with a hand on it as well. She still didn't stir and he moved the rest of the way on, feeling a spurt of joy when his entire body was kneeling on top of the bed.

It worked! It really had worked!

He slid his legs beneath the blanket and then lay out on his back, effectively tucking himself in and took several deep breaths, trying to control his excitement.

"Natsu, would you close the damn window," Lucy groaned, tugging the blanket up around her neck and wiggling closer to the other edge of the bed.

Sting's entire body went stiff with alarm. She wasn't asleep! And she thought he was Natsu!

Well, that part was expected he supposed. That was the whole intention wasn't it, for her to think he was Natsu so she wouldn't suspect anything?

Silently he reached out and slid the window closed. Lucy mumbled something under her breath and then she seemed to ease back into sleep, her breath evening out into a slow and steady rhythm. For several minutes, Sting didn't move a muscle, keeping his body stiff as a board till he was certain she was deep asleep then moved carefully on to his side, facing her. She was still turned in the opposite direction but the blanket had slid down beneath her shoulders and he could see the bare skin of her neck where her hair wasn't covering it.

Sting simply stared at her, admiring her silken hair that fell over her pillow in layers and the smooth skin on her shoulders. He didn't know how much time passed that way but eventually he couldn't resist anymore and slid slowly over the mattress, inching his way closer to her. He could feel the warmth of her body radiating over the sheets and he sunk in closer, reaching his hand out under the blankets and finding the curve of her hip.

He swallowed convulsively at the feeling, his fingers curling around her body till his arm was wrapped around her waist. His body slid up behind her and he pressed close, careful not to make any sudden moves.

'Wow, she felt so good,' his head screamed, struggling to resist the moan that crawled up his throat. Holding her like this was incredible. He'd only ever dreamed of touching her like this, of being this close to her. He could smell the sweet fragrance of her skin and he wanted to bury himself against her… and he did, curving his body closer and inhaling deeply.

He couldn't believe this had worked, that he was holding her like this. He knew, come morning, things would take a wicked turn and probably send him running from the blonde's side once she realized what was going on. But for now, he would enjoy it, letting his imagination rub wild with fantasies of being like this with her every night. Oh how wonderful would it be to spend the day together and then cuddle up in bed at the end of the night, holding each other close and whispering back and forth.

Sting stayed awake as long as he could but eventually sleep claimed him, rolling him into a fantasy of warmth and happiness that had him holding Lucy even closer.

She woke up like that, the fog of sleep lifting some time in the middle of the night. Immediately she knew something wasn't right, feeling an arm draped heavily over her side and clasped tightly around her waist. A hard form was pressed tightly against her back and she could feel light breathing against her neck.

It was strange; Natsu had never done this before. Usually he just crawled into bed and thankfully stuck to his own side, stealing the covers but other than that leaving her alone. Also, the heat she usually felt when he was sharing her bed wasn't there. She'd have thought, considering the way he was wrapped around her, that she would be burning hot but she was actually pleasantly warm, almost too pleasantly.

The body shifted behind her, his arms pulling her tighter against him and his legs curling beneath hers. She could feel him everywhere, not an inch of her back untouched.

A soft moan vibrated behind her and she shivered at the sound. That didn't sound like Natsu, not at all. What was going on here? What was…

Suddenly warm lips pressed softly against the side of her neck. She gasped quietly and jerked her head to the side. It was hard to see in the dark but from the corner of her eye should could make out a tattoo… a white tattoo.

'No way… It couldn't possibly be…' Lucy rambled inside her head and took another look.

She was sure of it this time. There was no mistaking that mark. It was, without a doubt, Sting Eucliffe.

'What the hell was he doing here?!'

He moaned again and Lucy stiffened. She'd heard that he was in town but she'd purposely avoided going to the guild that evening, not wanting to risk running in to him. She'd made a big enough fool of herself the last time she'd seen him, flushing like a love struck school girl at every word he'd said. She'd felt like a complete moron talking to him, unable to form coherent sentences without stuttering over and over again.

Not wanting a repeat performance, she'd made a stupid excuse and stayed home that evening, hoping to keep her little secret crush just that… a secret. And now, holy cow, now what was she supposed to do? This didn't make any sense. What was he doing here? Why was he in her bed? Was that his lips just now?

Warmth spread outwards from her belly and then exploded when Stings soft lips parted and wetly kissed her neck. This couldn't be happening. It was just a fantasy, a dream she'd concocted and hadn't yet woken up from.

But holy Mavis did it feel real when he began sucking on her skin, running his warm tongue over the pulse on her neck and then nibbling lightly on her lobe. Her nipples tightened beneath her tank top and her clit throbbed. It felt so good, so unbelievably good and she subtly shifted her body, making it easier for him to explore further.

Sting couldn't believe what he was doing. Whatever had possessed him to start kissing her was beyond him. But now, he couldn't get enough. She was like the sweetest ambrosia, all soft and warm against his lips. Her curves seemed to melt against his body and he let his hand start to roam, sliding over her flat belly till he came to the underside of her incredible breasts. He wanted to touch them, cup their fullness in the palm of his hand but he didn't dare. It was completely wrong. She was asleep and had no idea he was even there.

But when a soft sigh slipped from her lips, Sting felt his groin tighten and he couldn't hold himself back any longer. His hand found the large mound, palming it through the fabric of her shirt and he could feel her nipple beneath, sending lust zipping through his veins.

His lips pressed more insistently against her neck, trailing up till he was kissing the side of her jaw. He felt her body shake and then she moaned loudly, arching into his touch.

'Shit!' Sting silently cursed. She was awake!

He yanked his hands away and rolled on to his back, moving his body away from hers as he mumbled "Sorry," over and over again. How could he be so stupid?! She was going to kill him!

A whimper left Lucy's mouth and suddenly a hand landed on his, grabbing his wrist and jerking him back behind her warm body. "Don't stop," she whispered in the sexiest voice he'd ever heard and then placed his hand back on her breast.

Those words, those two words sent his blood boiling. He'd wanted this woman for so long and to hear words like that come from her mouth, it was more than he could ever have imagined. But, who were those words directed towards? Did she still think he was Natsu?

The thought soured his gut and made bile rise in this throat. He'd made sure that Natsu didn't have feelings for Lucy but he'd never thought about finding out if Lucy had feelings for Natsu. Despair settled over him in a thick wave and he closed his eyes against the pain. For months he'd harbored such strong feelings for this woman. Stronger than anything he'd ever felt for someone in his entire life. She'd been a constant fixture in his mind, plaguing nearly every thought and every dream. But was this it? Was this how she truly felt? Was he destined to be in love with someone who was in love with someone else?

The hand over his flexed, causing his own hand to squeeze her breast harder. God he wanted this woman. She was so perfect in every way and it would be so easy right now to take advantage of the situation. But he simply couldn't do it. He had to know if she knew who he really was so he leaned closer, brushing his lips against the back of her neck. "Lucy?" he whispered and smiled when he felt her body shudder. Regardless of the answer, she was very responsive to him.

Lucy groaned a response, letting him know she was listening.

"Say my name. Tell me you want me," he quietly demanded, pressing his lips for maybe the last time against her neck.

He waited breathlessly, his stomach flipping inside his gut. She could destroy him with one word. Could end every dream and fantasy he'd ever had. He prepared himself to leave the moment she spoke, grabbing the blankets and easing them off when finally she said… "I want you. Please don't stop… _Sting_," and turned to face him, her beautiful brown eyes gazing longingly at him.

The world exploded around Sting. She knew it was him. She wanted him. Desire flooded his body and he didn't spare a second before he was on her, his lips claiming hers and his tongue slipping inside. He rolled them over till he was on top of her, his body sinking intimately into hers as every curve of her body yielded to his hardness. She fit him perfectly, as if she was made for him. Even their mouths moved together in perfect harmony, tongues sliding and lips sucking.

His hands snaked down her body, slipping inside her shirt and tugging it over her head. He stared down at her unbound breasts and felt his pants tighten. She was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. How many times had he thought about this moment? How many times had he dreamed of staring down at her in just this way? The number is countless and the reality of it was so much sweeter than he'd ever imagined.

"I've wanted you for so long," he muttered and then reclaimed her lips, kissing her so deeply that his toes curled. His hand cupped one of her breasts and he teased the tip, loving the way she writhed against him as he played with her body.

Soon she was touching him, running her hands along his back and then sweeping around his sides to his chest and stomach. Every caress was like a brand on his skin, fueling his desire for the woman beneath him.

"I've wanted you too," Lucy said, pausing with her hands resting over his chest. She could feel the quick rhythm of his heart beating beneath her palm and she continued, staring into his deep blue eyes, "I just didn't think you would…"

He hushed her with several fingers over her lips. "I've been in love with you since the first moment I saw you."

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. He loved her. All the nights of pining over what she thought she could never have, they were done. Her arms went around his back and she kissed him hard, her moan meshing with his as the heat between them flared to the point of an exploding volcano. Their hands were everywhere, learning each others bodies. Clothing fell off and they rolled around the bed, one minute Lucy straddling his hips and tasting the flesh on his neck and then the next, Sting pinning her down and claiming a pert nipple with his mouth.

Time passed without notice and soon Sting was sinking between Lucy's spread thighs, his erection butting against her warm wet entrance. He gazed at her with eyes so full of heat that even if she'd wanted to, she couldn't ever have resisted and nodded her ascent, tilting her hips up and gasping when his hard shaft slid slowly inside her body.

"Lucy," he moaned, burying his face against her neck as he took several strained and ragged breaths.

Their skin was slick with sweat. Lucy hesitantly rolled her hips against him and listened to him nearly growl inside his chest at the movement. The sound was sexy as hell and she did it again, deepening the erotic movement till Sting lifted his head and began a slow and steady rhythm of pumping in and out of her body. With every thrust Lucy groaned and gasped, amazed by the feeling of him inside of her. It was so perfect, so right. Her body moved naturally with his and it wasn't long before her muscles were clenching him tightly, the pleasure mounting to almost a painful peak. Her fingers dug into the muscles on his back and on a hard jerk of his hips, she came, screaming her release as her nails scraped a trail over his skin, leaving marks that claimed him as her own.

Sting watched her face as it contorted in pleasure, feeling his balls tighten and his dick swell. She was so beautiful, so incredible. He wanted to see her make that face over and over again. He kissed her hard and pounded into her, slamming inside her warmth again and again till he lost all control and exploded, spilling himself deep within her body.

He collapsed over her, his body shaking uncontrollably from the intense sensations streaking through him. Her hands reached around and began caressing his back and he moaned at the feeling, shuddering with lust. "Lucy," he rasped, his voice deep and gruff. "Are you alright?"

Lucy smiled and continued to explore his back. "Yea, I'm perfect. You?" she answered.

Sting lifted himself up on his elbows and grinned down at her. "Beyond perfect. That was so much better than getting kicked in the face."

* * *

**Probably could have pushed that farther but it was already so long for a request, I had to finish it. I hope you all enjoyed!**


	19. Role Play

*******REMINDER: WE ARE NO LONGER ACCEPTING REQUESTS*******

* * *

**For Twishadowhunter: Natsu/ Lucy**

**Role-Play**

Lucy flipped through the clothing in her closet, trying to find something light and comfortable to wear but at the same time cute. She was meeting up with Natsu in a few minutes, having dinner at a local restaurant to celebrate their six month anniversary. She couldn't believe they'd officially been together for that long already. It seemed like just yesterday he was nervously expressing his feelings for her, egged on by who else but a cheering Mira who'd been hiding in plain sight. It was a great memory, one that she was sure she would always cherish and as she sifted through the hanging clothes, a new memory surfaced when she came upon a heavy black cloak.

Demon Lord Dragneel.

She chuckled to herself at the memory of listening to Wendy recount what they had done in Edolas. Upon their return to Earthland, Natsu had given her his cloak to cover herself from the pouring rain and she'd decided to keep it as a memento, to remind herself of their time in that strange land.

A wicked idea popped into her head and she grabbed the garment and pulled it out of the closet. They could have some fun with this…

* * *

Hours later, Lucy and Natsu walked into her small apartment after having spent the evening together. The sun was already well past set, the place dark until Lucy lit several candles in the place.

"Hey, what's the Edolas cloak doing out?" Natsu asked, picking the thing up from where it'd been draped over the back of the couch, revealing beneath it the dragon horns that he'd also worn.

Lucy smiled widely and stepped up to him. "You know, I never got to see you as the Great Demon Lord Dragneel," she said, her smile turning slightly evil as she ran a hand down Natsu's chest. "I thought maybe… we could role play a little."

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise. She wanted to what?!

"You know," she continued, "You can be the evil bad guy and I'll be the fair maiden who you kidnapped and threw into your dungeon."

"Seriously?!" Natsu exclaimed, his eyes alight with excitement.

Lucy nodded and before she could do anything else, Natsu grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. "Wait! We have to change into our costumes first!" Lucy hollered while laughing as she dangled off his shoulder. She smacked his ass, screaming for him to let her down and finally he did.

Natsu ducked as Lucy swatted at him and then jumped out of the way, grabbing the cloak and horns and disappearing in the bathroom.

"Don't come out till I say you can!" Lucy cried out, grinning like a fool. She quickly went to work, digging through her closet till she found the dress she'd had in mind, a white frilly thing with layer after layer of sexy lace. The bodice barely covered anything, only successfully managing to push her breasts up higher and the strips of fabric covering her legs parted enticingly whenever she moved, revealing lots of naked thigh. It was perfect and the instant she had the thing on, she immediately fell into the role, pulling her hair out of the small ponytail and letting it fall down her back. "You can come out now!" she hollered, moving behind the couch as the door swung open and banged against the wall.

"Muah ha ha ha! You dare to hide from the Great Demon Lord Dragneel!"

Lucy squealed and crouched down with her hands, bracing herself on the side of the couch. "Please, don't hurt me!" she cried, taking a step to the side as Natsu advanced. He sprinted around the couch, quickly on Lucy's heals as she circled the piece of furniture, screaming as she ran.

"I'm gonna get you!" Natsu taunted, prolonging the chase around the room as she hid behind every piece of furniture she could find. "You can't run all night."

Lucy tried not to laugh at the sight of Natsu with his big yellow horns, running after her with his hands outstretched. She had to admit, he acted the part of evil demon extremely well. He even had the maniacal laugh down pat.

She was just about to hide behind her writing desk when suddenly her wrist was captured and she was yanked back, a scream leaving her mouth as her body collided against the demon lord's hard one.

"Gotcha!" Natsu said, his eyebrows going up in delight. He hauled her against him and then grabbed her, spinning her around and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Let me down!" Lucy hollered, pounding at his back.

"You're my prisoner. I will do with you as I please," Natsu said and then dumped her on to her bed and closed and locked the invisible gate of her dungeon. "You will never escape!"

Lucy moved to the edge of her bed and pretended to pound on the prison bars. "Please, let me go!"

Natsu threw his head back and laughed, his hands on his hips. "You are mine, forever!" he said and then grinned evilly down at her. "Now strip!"

Lucy gasped loudly and covered her breasts as she crawled backwards over the bed as if she was shuffling back over a hard stone floor. "Never," she spat and then curled up against the back wall as Natsu made a show of angrily re-opening the jail cell.

"This is your last warning. Strip or I will strip you myself," he demanded, his voice low and menacing.

Something inside Lucy ignited at Natsu's request, making her insides start to simmer. There was something indescribably sexy about him ordering her around like that, demanding something so primal and erotic. "No, I won't do it," she pushed, waiting to see what he would do.

Natsu's grin widened and he jumped on the bed, standing on top of it and towering over her cowering form. "Then I'll do it myself," he said and thrust his hand out. He grabbed the top of her bodice and yanked hard, ripping the dress apart. Buttons flew everywhere, scattering all over the room and Lucy gasped, clutching her chest in a failed attempt at covering her naked body.

Natsu stared appreciatively down at his girlfriend, enjoying this way more than he should be. No matter how many times he saw her naked, it always made his body react lustfully. She had the most incredible tits, thrusting between her outstretched fingers and he wanted to grab her and spread her out over the mattress.

His dick hardened and he eased his hand down his body, sliding his fingers beneath the waistband of his pants and adjusted himself. It didn't help much but at least he wasn't thrusting obviously forward anymore.

"These are mine now too," he said, grabbing the torn garment and jumping off the bed. He relocked the gate and stepped back, throwing the dress haphazardly on the couch.

"Please, please let me out," Lucy pleaded, moving on to her hands and knees and crawling naked towards him till she reached the edge of the bed. She placed her hands on the invisible bars and pretended to grip them as she said, "I'll do anything. Please, just let me go."

Natsu smiled broadly and stepped closer with his arms crossed over his chest. "Anything?" he questioned, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Lucy swallowed visibly before she answered, "Yes, anything." She stared up at Natsu, her body charged with lustful longing. She couldn't believe how turned on by all this she was. The long cloak was flung behind Natsu's back and she couldn't keep her eyes from drinking in his muscular form which she could see even through his clothes.

"Alright then," Natsu said and reached down to his pants and slowly pulled down the front zipper.

Lucy followed the movement, her eyes intently watching his fingers as they disappeared inside his pants. She felt saliva rapidly build inside her mouth and she licked her lips, leaning forward further.

"I want you to…" he began and then Lucy nearly moaned when his erection was pulled out from the opening, "… suck it."

A shiver of lust passed through her body and she had to shake herself to remember that they were supposed to be role-playing here. "I- I refuse. I won't do it!" she said, crawling backwards a few feet.

Natsu slowly began stroking himself, running his hand up and down his hard length as he stood at the edge of the bed. "Then you're my captive forever."

Lucy groaned, pretending it was in agony when really it was in desire. Watching him touch himself like that was highly erotic and she couldn't keep her eyes off the sight. He was thick and hard, his balls hanging heavily between his spread legs. "F- Forever?" she mumbled between quivering lips.

The Great Demon Lord nodded his head and backed away a step, still touching himself.

"Fine, I- I'll do it," Lucy finally muttered. Anxiously she moved forward, crawling towards the edge of the bed and stopped when her hands and knees were practically hanging over the side.

"That's a good girl," Natsu said, his blood boiling in his veins. He stepped forward, his hand still grasping his erection and with the other he reached for Lucy's face and slid his thumb between her lips. "Mmm, suck that first," he demanded, stroking his thumb over her tongue.

Lucy let her lips close and she gently sucked the salty digit, swirling her tongue around.

"Ahh yea. Just like that," Natsu moaned. "Now do that to my cock," he said and steered his erection towards her open mouth.

Lucy feigned terror as the hard rod slipped between her lips but as soon as it was inside she sucked on it hard, gliding her tongue around it and then groaning when his hand sifted into her hair.

"Ah shit. That feels so good," Natsu hissed, his head falling backwards to look at the ceiling as he took deep breaths. Her mouth was incredible, sweetly sucking him and enveloping his dick in wet warmth.

Her head bobbed up and down his length, sucking him deeper and deeper and she reached her hands out and grasped his buttocks, pulling herself closer to him as she tried to take in more. She could feel his muscles clenching beneath her hands. His entire body was straining towards her and she loved having this power over him, loved making him lose his control and come screaming her name.

Suddenly he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her away. "Turn around," he rasped and stared down at Lucy's wide eyes. She was looking up at him longingly, saliva dripping over her lips and something snapped inside of him. He bent down and claimed her mouth with his own, throwing his horns off and falling over her on the bed. The cloak came next, along with the rest of his clothing and the pair tumbled over the mattress, their mouths and hands hungrily devouring each other.

"I need to fuck you," Natsu growled, his teeth nipping the side of her neck as she arched back, her fingers buried in his thick hair. Her legs spread apart immediately and he sunk in to her, the head of his cock slipping between her wet folds and slipping easily inside. "Ahh yes!" he groaned, lifting himself on his hands and staring down at Lucy's open mouthed face as she gasped at the feeling.

He started to move, sliding in and out of her body with hard jerks. Each time he sunk fully inside, Lucy cried out, clutching at his back. She could feel him starting to lose control, his thrusts becoming harder and more erratic. She loved that, loved how he totally lost himself inside her body. All at once, he became the character he'd been portraying earlier, his actions much like a demon as he drove in faster and faster.

"Lucy," he moaned, reaching between their bodies and rubbing his thumb over her slick clit.

Lucy cried out, her back arching off the mattress at the feeling. He timed his caresses with the thrusts of his hips and she soon found herself spiraling towards release, clinging to his shoulders as she climbed higher and higher.

"Natsu… Natsu…" she mindlessly murmured over and over again.

"Come with me," Natsu demanded, pulling his hand away and pounding into her hard as he kissed her.

Her body exploded, her muscles clenching around his thick length as he grunted and spilled himself inside her body.

Several minutes later, Natsu gathered Lucy's body against his and pulled the blanket over them both. "That might have been one of the best ideas you've ever had," he said, smiling as Lucy buried herself closer against his side.

"Yea, it just might have been my best ever," she answered. "What should we act out next?"

* * *

**Hehe… that was actually really fun to write. Hooray for NaLu!**


	20. Classic Romance

**For animefan1394 **

**Gajeel/ Levy**

**Sorry for any errors. I don't have the patience to go back and fix them. SORRY!**

* * *

**Classic Romance**

She'd been on a job, alone with Gajeel, and a snowstorm had suddenly hit, forcing them to find whatever shelter they were able to which just so happened to be a small cabin nestled deep in the woods.

They'd spent the evening there, watching the snow continue to fall and somehow, during the course of it, Levy had wound up reading aloud from a book they'd found. Things had gotten cozy and now, Levy found herself teetering on the pinnacle of a decision she'd never have imagined she would be making.

Levy stared out the window, watching as the snow came down so thick that you could barely see farther than a dozen or so feet outside. It had come so quickly, forcing her and Gajeel to find shelter wherever possible… and fast. They'd been lucky to find an abandoned, or at least temporarily abandoned, cottage tucked away in the middle of nowhere. And now, as she continued to watch the falling snow, all Levy could think about was those dozens and dozens of romance novels she'd read over the past few years where the couple had ended up in just the exact same situation.

The result had always been the same, the couple turning the night into a passionate encounter and she couldn't help but wonder, would her own experience follow the same path? It was certainly tantalizing to think about. There was no doubt that she was interested in the man. It had become pretty obvious of late. But unfortunately, nothing had happened, making her wonder if he had the same feelings for her that she had for him. It was encouraging though that he would go on this job with her. She'd waited until Jet and Droy had already made other plans, plans that she knew they had to keep, and then grabbed the job, pretending to be upset when the pair had regretfully told her that they both couldn't go with her.

She knew it was kind of on the mean side but it's not like she planned on doing it often. She still loved her partners and she always would, but once in a while, it was probably a good idea to do stuff with other people… and Gajeel was the other person that she wanted to start doing that stuff with.

Heavy booted footsteps snapped her out of her meandering thoughts and she quickly turned her head, smiling shyly at Gajeel as he took a seat beside her on, conveniently, the only couch in the room. "There's no food in this damn place," he grumbled, a frown marring his handsome face.

Levy folded her legs beneath her and turned her body towards him. "It seems like it's a summer home or something. They probably got rid of everything before they left."

Gajeel made a short annoyed noise and leaned back heavily into the couch, his legs spread wide apart and his arms resting along the top. "I'm bored," he complained.

Shaking her head and laughing, Levy stood to her feet and started walking towards a bookshelf on the far side of the room. "Look, there are tons of books to read. Why don't you choose one?" she suggested, waving her hand at the stacked shelves.

"I don't read," he muttered, propping his chin up on his fisted hand.

"Why not?" Levy inquired, frowning at him.

Gajeel just shrugged and said, "I just don't. Books are boring."

Levy's mouth fell open and she just stared at the man across the room. "Are you kidding?" How can you not like books? She understood that most people didn't read as much as her but to not like them at all… that was crazy!

Gajeel didn't bother to answer and Levy grabbed a book off the shelf and plopped back down next to him on the sofa. "Well then, I'll just read to you and prove that books aren't boring," she said and slid on her bright red reading glasses.

Gajeel scoffed, chuckling lightly, "Yea right. No thanks."

With narrowed eyes, Levy glared at Gajeel over the brim of her glasses, the opened book in her hands. "Do you have anything better to do?" she questioned.

Gajeel looked over at the script mage, amusement bubbling inside of him that he struggled to hold back. He loved getting her riled up. The way she scrunched up her face and squared her small shoulders was so cute, he just couldn't resist sometimes. Especially when it seemed to be so easy for him to accomplish.

He leaned back and pretended to be disinterested in the conversation. "Whatever," he said and watched from the corner of his eye as Levy flipped to the first page.

She began reading, her pace slow through the introduction but which gradually quickened as the story went along. Soon she was racing along with the characters, her voice rising and falling with emotion and Gajeel just sat back, enjoying it all. He loved the way her brows narrowed when the bad guy showed up. The way her eyes smiled when the main pair bantered back and forth. And the way she lightly blushed when they kissed for the first time. Not to mention the story was actually pretty good.

He shifted on the couch, kicking off his boots and unfolded his long legs, capturing Levy between them. She barely seemed to notice the movement, her voice only momentarily pausing when his leg brushed against her. He decided to be a bit bolder and slid forward in the seat, moving till he was almost lying down completely, his knees bent on either side of Levy's tiny body.

Her voice cracked when she peeked over the top of the book and found herself trapped between Gajeel's legs. He looked so comfortable, lounging back with his large arms crossed over his broad chest. She barely had any room left where she sat with her knees nearly pulled up to her chest and she squirmed slightly, bumping into his legs no matter which way she moved.

She was cramped but she chose to ignore it, continuing where she left off in the book though this time, as she read, she was acutely aware of his body whenever he subtly moved and brushed against her. Every small bit of contact sent rays of heat shooting through her belly and eventually, she started to fidget restlessly, crinkling her toes and playing with the corners of the pages in her book with her fingers.

"You look uncomfortable," Gajeel commented, noticing the way she kept moving around.

Levy eyed him over the book and shakily answered, "N-No, I'm fine."

Gajeel's brow rose skeptically and he chuckled to himself. He knew what he was doing. He could tell she was affected by their nearness as much as he was but she was fighting hard to deny it.

For a while now he'd been itching for an opportunity to get Levy alone but there was always someone around. If it wasn't her annoying teammates then it was Lily, or who knows who else. But finally, the chance had come and he sure as heck wasn't about to pass it up.

"Here, this will be better," he said and reached out, grabbing her waist and deftly turning her around before setting her on his lap.

A small gasp slipped from Levy's mouth and she instantly tensed up. "Gajeel! What are you doing?"

He snaked an arm around her waist and eased back into the side of the couch, pulling her with him so that her back was flush against his torso. She felt so good, so right in his arms and he sighed as he adjusted himself till he was completely comfortable. Oh how long had he been waiting to feel like this? It felt like forever. She was so soft and warm, her tiny little body fitting perfectly between his spread legs.

He didn't release his grip around her waist but slackened it a bit, letting his hand fall till it gently rested over her thin stomach.

"Gajeel?" Levy questioned again, this time quieter than the last as she sat there, amazed by the sensations zipping through her body.

"You can keep reading now," he answered, pretending he didn't notice how she kept squirming against him, causing a certain part of him to stir uncomfortably.

Levy opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Instead she flipped the book back open and concentrated on finding the spot they'd left off on.

Once she started reading again, Gajeel glanced out the window, seeing nothing but white, and grinned. Things were definitely working out perfectly. He had her in his arms and they were trapped in here for at least the night.

He listened as she read, her body fidgeting less and less till she seemed to finally get used to the position they were in and settled down. Seemed like a good time for him to push things along…

* * *

"Well?" Gajeel questioned, eyeing Levy who was standing frozen in the doorway, nervously nibbling on her lower lip as she stared at the small bed in the middle of the room.

Levy couldn't quite believe this was happening. In her head she'd joked about it earlier in the night, finding it amusing that she'd found herself in the same situation so many women in her naughty books had found themselves in countless times. The evening had progressed slowly, Gajeel becoming bolder and bolder as she'd read from the book until he'd finally stood up and stated that he was going to bed and invited her to join him.

But, could she do this? Could she really do this? Throw all trepidation aside and crawl into that small but very warm looking bed with him.

Levy opened her mouth to speak but even though the words formulated in her head, her tongue simply would not cooperate and all she was able to do was mutely open and close her mouth like a moron.

Gajeel just shrugged and tugged his shirt out of the waistband of his pants and over his head. He threw the garment on a chair in the corner of the room and then kicked off his boots.

From the doorway, Levy just watched, her eyes appreciating the sight as Gajeel climbed into bed, pulling the thick blankets over his body.

"Getting warmer already," he said, stretching out and crossing his arms behind his head.

'Oh… what do I do?!' Levy agonized inside her head and then finally gave it up. Who was she kidding? There was nothing she wanted more than to crawl inside that bed with him and surely, he wanted her to as well. Why else would he have asked? Plus, there was nowhere else for her to go, unless she wanted to sleep on that old dusty couch in the living room.

"It's about time," Gajeel teased as he watched her finally step inside the room and slip off her shoes.

She moved to the side of the bed, opposite the side that Gajeel had crawled in from. "It's not very big," she said, gazing stupidly at the small space available to her.

Gajeel chuckled and shimmied to the side, barely moving more than an inch. "It's a good thing you're so small then I guess."

"Right," she commented and pulled the blanket down and slid inside.

"Now isn't that better?" Gajeel asked, his voice so close that Levy's body involuntarily shuddered.

"Uhh, well…" she moved a little bit, trying to get comfortable and accidentally bumped into Gajeel. "Sorry."

Gajeel chuckled again and rolled on to his side facing her. "There. Is that better?"

Levy nodded her head and wiggled till she found the perfect spot. Now to fall asleep. The idea of it seemed impossible. How was she supposed to sleep with the man she'd had a crush on for ages lying right next to her? Close enough for her to reach her hand out and touch.

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes, only to have them almost instantly shoot open.

Gajeel's arm fell heavily on her stomach, his fingers curling around her waist. Her body stiffened and she glanced over at him, finding his eyes closed as if sleeping. 'Yea right. Big faker,' she mumbled to herself, trying to ignore the acute sensations streaking throughout her body. But why was she trying to ignore them? This is exactly what she'd been wanting for months now. Why wasn't she taking full advantage of it?

Probably because she'd never actually been with a guy before. She hadn't a clue how to go about… whatever it was that needed to be gone about.

But it seemed like he did. Especially when his fingers started to slowly move, teasing her hip with circular patterns that made her blood heat up and race through her veins. He was so close. So close that she could smell his masculine scent and hear his soft breathing.

An involuntary moan slipped up her throat and she cursed herself. Could she be more obvious?

The sound seemed to embolden him though, his hand expanding the area that it explored till his fingers slowly slid beneath the hem of her shirt, brushing against bare skin.

'Oh hell with this shy crap!' she yelled inside her head, rolling on to her side and twisting till she was facing Gajeel with her head just a few inches away from his. She placed her hand on his chest and, after a moment of wonderment at the feeling, rubbed her fingers boldly over his skin.

"Warm yet?" Gajeel asked quietly while his hand explored the dip of her waist.

Levy nodded and then answered, "Getting there."

Gajeel's arm slid around her back and he pulled her closer to him. "That should help," he said and then splayed his fingers out over her bare back, his hand buried beneath her shirt.

Levy's entire body shook with intense pleasure. She couldn't believe this was happening. Gajeel, the sexiest man she'd ever laid eyes on, was in bed with her and, unbelievably, touching her. Stuff like this had only ever happened in her wildest dreams and she couldn't help but think back to her collection of romance novels once again. This was the ultimate set up and it was playing out perfectly.

Their lips hovered close, the whispered air that left their mouths tickling each other's faces. Levy felt tiny next to Gajeel's large body and she shuddered when his fingers slid slowly beneath her shorts, smoothing over her flesh till he gripped her rounded backside.

A low moan vibrated inside Gajeel's chest and then his mouth captured hers, his warm lips pressing insistently till she whimpered helplessly and parted her lips, allowing his tongue to slip inside and stroke over hers. Gajeel felt her surrender, her soft body easing and molding femininely against his. Heat hit him low in his gut and then dripped south like a leaky faucet, stoking the fire in his groin. His fingers curled, digging into the supple flesh of her rear. He'd wanted her like this for so long, he could barely control himself. His entire body ached to strip her down, to curve his fingers further south and feel the warmth between her legs.

Instead he flexed his arms and pulled her closer, pressing her against his hips. She gasped, obviously feeling his erection which was hard and demandingly digging into her body.

With a curse Gajeel yanked his mouth away and swallowed convulsively. He was quickly losing control of himself and he knew he couldn't do that. Not to her. She was too important, too innocent. He didn't want her for just a quick roll in the sack. He _wanted_ her, _had_ to make her his in a permanent way. This was just the first step of where he wanted things to go with her.

He turned his eyes to her face and felt his gut clench. She was staring up at him, her eyes clear pools of lust with a touch of innocence that had him moaning as if he was being tortured till he grabbed her close and reclaimed her sweet mouth. His arm banded back around her body and he pulled her closer still, rolling them over till he was hovering over her body.

"Gajeel…" Levy whispered breathlessly, her lower lip quivering with emotion.

Gajeel could hear the desire in her voice. Could feel the way her body strained to be closer to his. He'd had to wait too long for this woman and now, with her so ready and willing, he was simply unable to resist. But this would be for her. He wanted this memory to be perfect, something that she would never forget.

He pressed his lips to her throat, licking and sucking the tender flesh which Levy made easily available for him. At the same time, his hand slid down her body, smoothing over her hip and then gripped her thigh, bending it around his waist. He heard the small gasp that escaped her mouth when she felt his erection rub against her core, pressing so intimately together. His body shook when she wantonly rubbed against him, showing him her need and he found himself rushing towards his goal, his mouth blazing a trail between her breasts as he yanked her shirt up so that he could kiss her stomach down to the top of her shorts.

He'd have to thank Mother Nature for this opportunity later because for now, all he could do was revel in the beauty beneath him. Her skin was like silk, a temptation that he simply could not resist.

He moved between her thighs, his fingers curling around the waistband of her shorts. He pressed a kiss to her belly and looked up at her face which was staring down at him. A silent question passed between them and when Levy began to nibble on her lip, Gajeel thought his fun was over till her hips lifted slightly off the bed, inviting him to continue.

As the fabric slid off her lithe body, Gajeel swallowed thickly and licked his suddenly dry lips. She was smooth and beautiful, completely bare of hair which gave him an unhindered view of the glistening pink flesh between her legs. His pants tightened over his crotch and he peeked up at Levy as his hands started to lightly trace circles over the inside of her thighs. He kissed her softly, feeling her muscles flex. He continued to tease her with his lips, waiting for her to ease and the moment she did, the moment her legs softened, his tongue slipped out and ran the full length of her sex.

Levy's entire body quaked, her fingers grasping at the covers beside her. Her mouth fell open and she stared down at Gajeel's face, his crimson gaze riveted on hers.

His mouth moved again and Levy gasped and moaned, her hips lifting off the mattress in a silent plea for more when he lightly teased the sensitive bundle of nerves. The sensation was incredible, her thighs shaking every time his tongue glided over her cleft. Heat boiled in her veins and before long she was pulsing with lust.

Gajeel watched her body writhe above him, her stomach rising and falling quickly with the rhythm of her stinted breathing. Her hips moved against his mouth and he clamped his hands on her hips, holding her in place as he drank her deeply, slipping his tongue inside and then plucking the sensitive nub with his warm wet lips. Her fingers dug into his shoulders fitfully and as he gave her one last, long pull with his mouth, Levy came, her body arching violently off the bed. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen and his hand slipped down to the front of his straining pants.

Slowly Levy blinked her eyes open, coming down from her amazing orgasm and seeing Gajeel kneeling between her spread thighs, his hand slowly rubbing over the prominent bulge in his pants.

She sat up, her eyes locked with his and on impulse she launched herself at him, knocking him backwards and almost making them both fall off the bed. Their mouths connected and Levy's hand crept down his body. "You're going to have to teach me what to do," she said, relinquishing their kiss as she looked at him.

Gajeel nodded, his eyes wide and mind acutely aware of where her hand was going. "I'll do my best," he answered, hissing when her small hand slipped inside his pants.

She licked her lips enticingly and then said, "And I'll do mine. I'm a good student."

* * *

**Ok, this may not have been the best place to end this but it was WAY too long. I need to get on to the next request so I can finish the last few and get back to my own stories. **

**It was nice getting back to some gajevy smut though. Been a while since I've done any. Hope you enjoyed!**


	21. A Willing Captive

**For Steampunk Dinah**

Gajeel/ Levy- Prince or Knight (Jet or Gray) go to save Princess Levy from the iron dragon that kidnapped her. When they arrive, they discover the princess has fallen in love with her dragon

* * *

**The Willing Captive**

With determined steps, Jet made his way through the dense forest, his stride quick and agile. His journey had taken weeks, setting out to hunt down the dragon who had swooped down from the sky and snatched his love, claiming the small blunette for his own.

He remembered the moment clearly, the three of them, Levy, Droy and himself heading back to the guild after completing a job. The sun had been high, the wind calm and the temperature just right. Everyone had been in good spirits till suddenly, a huge shadow had snaked over the grassy landscape, a monstrous form blocking out the sun as it flew high overhead.

They'd stared up at the figure, equal parts amazed at the sheer size of the beast and terrified. As soon as it began its decent, the trio had run, Jet picking up Levy and carrying her as fast as he could into the protection of the nearby forest. Branches cracked and fell to the ground, whole trees snapped like twigs. The forest was being demolished in the wake of the giant beast.

No matter how fast he ran, he couldn't get away from the destruction, feeling the wind from the dragons wings at his back getting closer and closer. He looked back, finding the creature flying close, its large wings outstretched. Suddenly a rock caught the front of his foot and he went tumbling forward, Levy's small body falling with him.

"Levy!" he screamed, reaching out for her. His hand thrust forward and he stumbled to get to her, trying to grab a hold of her hand but an instant before he could, large silver talons wrapped around her small body, lifting her effortlessly into the air as she screamed and held her hand out towards him; disappearing rapidly into the sky.

That was the last he'd seen of his friend and long time crush. His heart had ached, still ached. For weeks he'd hunted the dragon down, stopping in every town to try to find out where the dragon lived. Few had seen it but over time he'd managed to narrow it down, finally learning of the mountain that the dragon supposedly rested.

That's where he was headed, sprinting up the slow incline towards the dark resting place high above. It didn't take long to reach his destination, finding the path of broken trees and upturned landscape. Between the shadows, a small path opened up and he followed it to the top of the mountain, passing ruins and statues of ancient gods and goddesses. In the distance he could make out the tops of towers, the sides crumbling with age. He moved closer, keeping an eye out for the dragon and starting when a roar echoed from the center of the ruins.

Swallowing the large lump in his throat, he crept forward, staying as quiet as possible. He reached a large opening in the dilapidated castle and hid behind the wall, steeling his nerves as he readied himself to look inside.

Suddenly another loud roar erupted from inside, making stones bounce off the ruins and leaves shake free from the trees. His body trembled, his knees went weak. This was it. He'd finally found the dragon that had stolen the woman he loved. His plan was to snatch her when the dragon was unawares and dart out of the place, taking her to safety before the dragon returned. But first, he had to see if she was still alive.

Taking one last breath, he peered around the wall. The dragon was there, a giant silver beast with a body of metal and claws sharper than spears. He was lying down, his massive body curled in on itself. His crimson eyes were open and he blinked heavily as he lifted his head and roared to the sky.

In that small space of time, a figure caught Jet's eye, sitting atop one of the dragons huge legs. It was Levy, sitting calmly within the dragons embrace reading from a large book held in her hands. She was laughing, smiling up at the dragon as it roared once again and then nudged her side with its nose.

"Gajeel, stop teasing me!" the blue haired girl said, giggling as she shoved at the dragons face.

Jet's mouth dropped. He couldn't be seeing things right.

He rubbed at his eyes, blinking to clear them and then gaped openmouthed once again.

"Are you going to let me finish?" Levy asked, her tone light and teasing.

Unbelievably, the dragon nodded its massive head and tucked itself against her, a strange sound vibrating inside its body as Levy began absently petting its head.

Jet watched the pair, disbelieving that it was really happening. This had been the last thing he'd imagined finding once he'd tracked down the dragon. Actually, it hadn't even been something he'd imagined. Who'd have ever thought that Levy, would make friends with the dragon?

Evening came and Jet waited patiently, hoping that soon the dragon would leave and he'd find his chance to rescue Levy. His patience paid off several hours later when the dragon stretched its large wings and then soared to the sky, disappearing in a blink.

"Levy?" he whispered loudly, creeping slowly inside the encampment.

Levy turned at the sound, her body on alert. She knew that voice and her heart sank with the realization. "Jet?" she called back, moving out to the center of the open area.

In a flash, Jet was at her side, grabbing her wrists and tugging her towards the wall.

"Jet, let me go!" she cried, yanking her hands away and stepping back.

"B- but Levy, I'm here to save you," he said, looking uneasily up at the sky.

Levy narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't want to be saved. I'm happy here."

Jet's eyes widened in shock, his shoulders slumping in disbelief. "You what?"

Levy sighed, stepping forward and placed her hands of either side of his face. "I'm sorry Jet. I can imagine what you must be thinking. I can't thank you enough for coming all this way to save me but, I don't want to leave now. I…" she hesitated, a smile overtaking her small face. "I love him."

Jet's jaw dropped. "You… love him?"

Levy nodded and then suddenly, a sound like thunder boomed in the distance and panic overtook her eyes. "That's him! You have to go… now!"

"B-but Levy!" he yelled, stumbling as the small mage yanked on his arms, trying to pull him out of the ruins.

"Just go! I'm fine. Really. I promise, I'll come visit soon!" she said and then, with a last shove, she pushed him away.

* * *

Weeks had passed since that encounter and Jet sat with Droy in the center of the loud guild, thinking back as he did so often to that last moment. He still couldn't believe it and he'd had a hell of a time explaining to everyone at the guild what had happened upon his return. Some still didn't believe him, thinking him finally losing his last shred of sanity but there was nothing to it. There was no way he could prove what he'd seen that day and…

His head jerked up, a familiar noise rumbling around the guild. "Did you hear that?" he asked Droy who was busy chowing down on a large slice of pie.

Droy shook his head but when the sound echoed again, his mouth stopped moving and a second later, Jet was standing outside, staring up at the sky in horror. There was the dragon, its metal armor glistening in the sun as it swooped low and then landed in the clearing nearby.

The rest of the guild filed out of the door, gasps erupting at the sight. The creature approached slowly and then, unbelievably, a small figure appeared sitting astride the monster.

"Oh my God! It's Levy!" someone cried out and then the script mage waved her hand at the crowd of people.

Jet watched as everyone hesitantly swarmed her, eyeing the dragon cautiously as they approached. At least they would all believe him now...


	22. Strange Happenings

**For Jeppyamv**

**Natsu/ Lucy/ Jellal**

* * *

**Strange Happenings**

"Hey Natsu, isn't that…"

"Jellal!" Natsu hollered, waving his arm in the air at the figure several dozen yards down the street.

Lucy quickly clamped a hand over the fire mages mouth. "Shhh. What if the authorities are around?" Lucy hissed, scowling at him.

The figure down the street turned in their direction and Lucy and Natsu walked up and met him half way. "What are you doing around here?" Natsu asked.

Jellal pulled his cloak tighter around his face and looked at the pair. "I'm investigating some strange activity in the town nearby," he answered and then asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We just finished a job and it's too late to catch the train back home so we were on our way to find a place to stay," Lucy said, motioning down the path that they were all standing on.

"Would you guys mind helping me? Supposedly the strange activity has been reported occurring most commonly after people have visited a local bar. I wanted to go in there and observe but it would be too obvious sitting in there alone."

"Sure. Why not?" Natsu said and the threesome headed towards the small town, finding the mentioned bar and taking seats on three stools towards the back corner of the establishment.

"Looks like a normal bar," Natsu commented after ordering a round of drinks for them all.

"It's not the bar itself I'm investigating. I believe a dark mage has been coming here and making trouble," Jellal said and then slumped forward, hiding his face when the bartender came over and dropped off their drinks.

"What kind of strange activity has there been?" Lucy asked, taking a sip from her frothy mug.

"Nothing too serious," Jellal answered. "Just some reports of people saying they went to the bar and woke up the next day in some strange place and don't remember anything of what happened the night before."

"Sounds like they'd just been drinking too much," Natsu commented and then downed the contents of his mug.

"It could very well be but I have a suspicion it is otherwise," Jellal said and then nodded his head towards a figure with dark purple hair and a strange pink tattoo that looked like rose vines wrapped around his neck. The man was walking casually through the bar, sparing a glance at the three of them as he walked by and then disappeared into the men's bathroom behind them.

The three of them glanced at each other. "Let's keep an eye on him," Jellal said and Lucy and Natsu nodded their heads in agreement.

A few minutes later, the man re-emerged from the bathroom and Natsu stuck his nose in the air and sniffed loudly. "Do you guys smell that?" he asked, his eyes narrowed as the man passed their table.

Lucy and Jellal turned their noses up but both shook their heads. "No. What is it?" Lucy asked, still taking deep breaths to try to smell whatever Natsu was able to. "Oh wait! I think I smell it now. It's just cologne isn't it?"

"Seems like it," Jellal said, turning back to his beer while Natsu continued to sniff the air.

"There's something strange about it," he said but Lucy just shrugged.

"He probably just sprayed some on himself when he went into the bathroom so he could hit on some chicks. But let's keep an eye on him just in case," she said, her eyes glancing down at the bit of flesh revealed between the folds of Natsu's vest. She caught herself licking her lips and shook her head quickly when she realized what she was doing.

Changing the path of her thoughts, she turned to the other mage and asked "Err, Jellal, what do you think?"

"Uhh," he began, his eyes staring fixedly on Lucy's abundant cleavage before he shot his head up and sputtered, "Sorry, what did you say?"

Lucy nibbled hard on her lower lip, struggling to keep from glancing down at his incredible body. What the heck was wrong with her? Why was she suddenly pulsing with lust? An ache was growing between her legs and she couldn't seem to keep still as she sat there, crossing and uncrossing her legs several times while she answered, "I was just telling Natsu that it's probably nothing but we should keep an eye on the guy just in case."

Jellal nodded and glanced over at Natsu, catching the pink haired man openly staring at Lucy's body.

"Is anyone else getting really hot?" Lucy asked, fanning herself with her hand. Jellal turned and looked at her, his eyes immediately falling to the skin above her top which was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Her breasts rose from the fabric, quivering with every breath she took and he swallowed thickly, feeling his heart rate beginning to spike.

"Yea, it's a little hot in here," Jellal answered, pulling on the collar of his shirt uncomfortably.

"Maybe we should go outside for a few minutes," Natsu suggested, already shrugging out of his top and shoving it inside Lucy's bag.

"Yea, a few minutes would be good," Jellal said and the three stood up and filed out of the bar.

The moon was bright overhead, a slight breeze cooling their heated skin as they walked slowly down the street. "Oh that feels so good!" Lucy moaned, closing her eyes and throwing her head back.

Both Jellal and Natsu watched the blonde, their eyes fixated on her clinging tank top which was doing little to disguise the two prominent nipples that were standing erect beneath.

"I agree. It's really nice out," Jellal said, still staring at Lucy.

"The view is amazing," Natsu stated and then ran a hand through his thick hair, trying to pull his gaze away from his best friend.

"Let's take a little walk while we're out here," Lucy suggested.

The two men nodded in agreement and the trio set off down the street, passing small stores till they reached the end where the path narrowed and disappeared after a hundred yards or so. "Should we keep going?" Natsu asked, standing slightly behind Lucy so he could stare at her rounded ass as she walked.

Lucy glanced beside her at Jellal and felt a rush of heat fill her gut. His forehead was beaded with sweat and several strands of dark hair clung to his face. His cheeks were stained pink, contrasting with his beautiful brown eyes and his skin seemed to glow luminously in the moonlight.

"Umm yea. Let's keep walking," Lucy answered, turning back to see Natsu behind her; yet another gorgeous sight to behold. His chest was bare, his skin glistening and for some reason, Lucy would swear that his pants were hanging lower on his hips than usual.

They came to the edge of the woods and walked a few feet within the forest. "We should probably go back now," Lucy said, a frown on her face. She didn't want to go back yet. She wanted to stand there and let her eyes drink in the sight of these two sexy as hell men. She'd long ago given up trying to pretend she wasn't openly gawking at the pair but they didn't seem to mind. If anything, they seemed to like it, staring right back at her and making her feel sexy as hell.

Natsu nodded his head but didn't move to turn back. Instead, he moved towards her, taking slow steps forward till he was right in front of Lucy, his gaze never leaving her body as it swept up and down the entire length.

Lucy backed up a few steps, feeling something strange inside of her as she watched Natsu approach. He was looking at her as if he was about to devour her and while it excited her, it also made her nervous and fidgety. This was Natsu. How could she be thinking these things about him? On top of that, she was thinking the same things about Jellal who just at that moment stepped up behind her, stopping her retreat.

The blue haired mage grasped her bare shoulders and leaned forward to say softly beside her ear, "I'm in no hurry to get back."

"Me neither," Natsu said and then claimed her lips, pressing his hot body against her front while Jellal pressed himself against her back and dropped his mouth to the side of her neck.

Lucy gasped and moaned, unbelieving that this was happening.

Jellal's hands found the bottom of her shirt and he lifted the garment up, breaking Natsu's and hers kiss for a brief second as he slipped it off. He grabbed her breasts from behind, teasing the pebbled tips into tight points and groaned when she arched her body and rubbed her ass against the front of his pants where his cock was already throbbing and hard.

There was no thought to what they were doing; only feeling, only the driving urge to fuck and soon they were all completely devoid of clothing, lying on the forest floor finding release over and over again in each others arms till they all passed out in a jumble of naked limbs.

* * *

Lucy came to slowly, blinking owlishly up at the morning light. An arm was lying heavily over her stomach, bent at the elbow and cupping her breast. Behind her a leg was nudged between hers, the thigh brushing against her center and she noticed, when the body moved, that she was lying on an outstretched arm of his.

With a start she glanced from side to side, finding a messy mop of pink hair to her right and an equally messy mop of blue hair to her left. "Oh my God!" she cried out, jolting up and folding her arms ineffectually over her body.

Both men slowly awakened, their eyes opening and then they too jolted up, gasping and cursing.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Natsu exclaimed, grabbing a pair of pants lying nearby and covering himself.

"I- I don't know!" Lucy groaned, grabbing a shirt and throwing it over her head which turned out to be one of Jellal's.

The silent mage covered himself as well and then slowly rubbed a hand over his face. "Shit," he muttered and dropped his hand into his lap. "It was that guy. He must have put a spell on us."

"What guy… ohhh," Natsu said, realization dawning on him. "But what… what happened?" he questioned, looking at Lucy and Jellal in confusion.

Lucy sighed heavily. "Something we will never _ever_ talk about again."


	23. Crashing the Party

**For: Ciel Synema**

Bixlow/ Lisanna

* * *

*****THIS STORY WRITTEN IN CONNECTION WITH LEOSLADY4EVER'S STORY "SECRET LOVERS" PLEASE READ HERS FIRST.*****

* * *

**Crashing the Party**

"I think the time has finally come. Let's go," Lisanna whispered, coming up behind Bickslow who was taking a long swig from a mug of beer.

Without hesitation, the tall mage rose from his seat and followed Lisanna out of the main room, stopping when she reached a hand out to halt him and lifted a finger to her lips.

"Shhh, I think they went in there," she said, flinching when her hand made contact with Bickslow's hard chest. For weeks the two of them had been working as a team, secretly plotting ways to get Evergreen and Elfman to finally admit their feelings for one another. Their affection for one another was obvious to almost everyone in the guild… at least anyone with half a brain. They couldn't keep their eyes off each other, gazing longingly at one another when they thought no one else was looking. That was until a week ago when, with the help of the meddling pair, things had taken a turn in a promising direction.

"_Go talk to him!" Lisanna had persuaded, pushing against Bickslow's back who was reluctant to move. They were out in one of the narrow hallways outside of the main guild hall, secretly watching Elfman who was staring frustratingly at his frothy mug. _

"_What the hell am I going to say? I barely know the big guy," Bickslow grumbled._

_Lisanna huffed and gave up on trying to move the large man. "I don't know," she said, crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance. "You're a guy. Just… just get him riled up. He only needs a little nudge."_

"_So why don't you do it?" Bickslow argued, mimicking Lisanna's pose._

_The light haired girl turned her blue eyes up to his and answered, "Because I'm his sister! He won't listen to me about stuff like this."_

_Bickslow took a step closer to her, leaning forward slightly. "And what makes you think he'll listen to me?"_

_Lisanna swallowed thickly, increasingly aware of the man she'd been scheming with. More times than she could count she'd found them in situations that had required them to be huddled close together, forcing her to always be the one crouched in front of him as he pressed close to her back. "Well, don't guys talk about this kind of stuff together?" she asked, nervously biting on her lip as she gazed up at the man's mask._

_Bickslow laughed quietly, advancing another step closer and crowding Lisanna against the wall. "Fine, I'll do it. But you have to bring me a beer for the next week whenever I ask for one."_

_Lisanna scrunched her nose at his demand but then rolled her eyes and relented. "Fine. But only if you get him out the door."_

Although Lisanna had spent the rest of that week waiting on Bickslow hand and foot, it had all been worth it. It hadn't taken long for him to stir up her brother's frustration and within the hour he'd been stomping his way to Evergreen's house, completely unaware of the pair following close behind in the shadows. As soon as the door had closed behind Elfman, Bickslow and Lisanna had turned to each other, giving each other an excited high five before they'd headed back to the guild, their mission a success… almost.

The sound of heavy footsteps made the pair tense up, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping on the couple in the other room.

"Here, follow me," Bickslow said, grabbing Lisanna's hand and tugging her into an abandoned room directly beside the one Elfman and Evergreen had just disappeared inside. Unfortunately, as soon as they got inside, they realized why the room was abandoned, finding boxes everywhere along with other storage items.

Lisanna eyed their surroundings, trying to find a place to move to where she wasn't forced to stand practically on top of Bickslow. But there was nowhere. Everywhere she looked there was another box or a coat rack or a… 'what the hell was that?' Lisanna wondered, staring at a strange shadow in the back corner of the room and then squeaking in shock when large hands grabbed her around her waist and lifted her off of the ground.

"That's better," Bickslow said, depositing her a few feet away, her back pressed against a side door which, as luck would have it, opened up into the room Elfman and Evergreen were in. "Can you hear them?" he asked.

Lisanna took a deep breath, trying to control her frayed nerves and turned till her ear was pressed against the door.

"_You just need to do what I tell you to do!"_

Her eyes went wide and she turned back to Bickslow with a grimace. "Yea, you can hear them but…"

Before she could finish, Bickslow moved closer and put his own ear against the door, flinching when a loud bashing sound erupted in the next room. "It's not going well, is it?"

Lisanna shook her head and turned her ear back to the door, trying to ignore the areas in her body that were brushing against Bickslow's as he half leaned over her to listen.

"Shit, I can't hear anything with this damn thing on," he said and reached up and took off his helmet, placing it on a box nearby.

Lisanna stared up at him, her mouth dropping open. She'd seen him without his mask on before… rarely but she had seen it, but never this close. He was… _gorgeous._ His eyes glowed in the dark room, mesmerizing her and she found it hard to look away, her gaze only leaving to admire his high cheekbones and the tattoo on his forehead.

"Hey, do you hear that?" he whispered, leaning closer to her ear.

Lisanna blinked and turned away, listening to whatever was happening on the other side of the door. It sounded like wood groaning and she narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out what the noise was when suddenly a low moan echoed through the door.

Her jaw dropped and her face flamed. They were…

"Shhhh," Bickslow said, slapping his hand over her mouth and leaning close.

Lisanna nodded as she looked up at him, her stomach swimming in butterflies. A thumping sound took up a quick rhythm in the next room and she blushed knowing what was happening.

"Sounds like they're having fun, don't they?" Bickslow said, easing his hand around the curve of her waist.

Her body shuddered, her knees going slightly weak as she stood there. "Y-yes, they do," she answered, stuttering nervously.

"Kind of makes you want to have a little fun of your own, doesn't it?"

Lisanna swallowed the lump in her throat and looked up at Bickslow. He was so close, his arm around her back pulling their bodies closer till her breasts brushed against his chest. All the time they'd spent together over the past few weeks seemed to come to a head, every accidental touch, every jokingly said flirt, it all came crashing together, heightening the intensity of the moment.

She didn't know what to say. How could she answer something like that?

"It sure makes me want to," he whispered, trailing his fingers along the center of her back. "We finally succeeded. I think we need to reward ourselves."

Before she was able to utter a reply, his mouth fell on top of hers and the sweetest moan slipped up her throat, causing her to part her lips. His tongue slipped through the opening and tasted her, licking her slowly and making heat spiral in her gut.

She clung to his shirt, her hands fisting in the fabric. Never had she been kissed like this. The feeling was devastating and she didn't want it to ever end. His hands moved over her body and he cupped a large breast, massaging the soft mound through her shirt while the other hand smoothed over her rounded ass and squeezed roughly.

"Fuck, I've wanted you for weeks," he rasped, reclaiming her mouth in a heated kiss.

His words fueled the burning lust inside of her and she let herself go, uncaring about the consequences of her actions and just let herself do what her body wanted. She reached for the bottom of his tunic and yanked it up his body and over his head, practically slapping her hands on his naked skin as she eagerly began running them up and down his hard body. He was perfect, beyond perfect. His broad chest was thickly muscled and she tested the feel of it in her palms as she angled her face and drank him in deeper. Her leg lifted and snaked around his waist so that she could rub herself over his groin, feeling the hardness beneath.

Bickslow yanked his mouth away, panting as he stared down at her. "Holy shit," he hissed. "I'm going to fuck you right here if you do something like that again."

Fire flared inside of her. His raw words made her body pulse, her clit throbbing as she rubbed herself against the prominent bulge at the front of his pants. She was reacting on instinct and when he groaned, she suddenly found herself lifting her arms in the air as he tugged her shirt over her head and quickly released her breasts from the confining fabric of her bra.

"You asked for it," he said and then grabbed her ass and lifted her in the air, locking her ankles behind his back as he pressed her against the hard wooden door.

Lisanna sifted her fingers into his thick hair and took possession of his mouth, sliding her tongue along his as he rolled his body into hers and reached between them to unbutton his pants. Her skirt was hiked up and bunched around her waist. She could feel him fumbling around and she wanted him so bad, was dying to feel him inside of her. She couldn't remember wanting anything so much in her life and then suddenly, the door groaned behind them and before either of them could react, they went crashing backwards, tumbling into the other room not ten feet from the couple they'd been stalking earlier.

Embarrassment flooded her, mortified at being caught and she vaguely heard Bickslow mutter something before she was yanked to her feet and pulled back into the storage room.

"Now where were we…"

* * *

**Almost done with all the requests... hooray! Just one more to go then I'm back to my regular stories :)**


	24. Magical Weapons

**For FanFictionHunter:**

Natsu - He never learned Dragon Slayer magic, and uses magical items to fight.

* * *

The gigantic monster approached, its massive head lowered as he slowly gained speed and then charged straight for him. Natsu reached behind his back and grabbed his fire cannon, taking a firm stance and aiming the weapon straight at the galloping monster.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled and then yanked on a lever on his machine and pressed a large red button. "Take that!"

Flames erupted from the cannon, shooting out like gushing water from a bursting pipe. They engulfed the beast and sent it leaping backwards, howling in pain as it shielded itself from the flames.

Natsu grinned widely and sprinted forward, holding his magic weapon under one arm and then hefting it up high in the air as he leapt from the ground and sent another stream of flames towards the beast. The magic connected but suddenly, with a quick snap of its tail, Natsu's weapon flew from his hands, shattering into a dozen pieces and smashing on to the ground.

"Shit!" Natsu cursed, watching as the monster turned towards him and began its charge once again.

Frantically he searched for something to use, anything. He was helpless without his weapons and right now, the only weapon he had left was the tiny flame pistol hanging at his hip which didn't pack nearly enough power for a beast of this size.

A loud grunt erupted from the approaching animal's mouth and then the ground began to rumble beneath Natsu's feet. He watched the animal come closer and closer and at the last instant he leapt into the air and landed on the beasts head, grabbing a hold of one of the many spikes jutting from its head.

The monster roared in annoyance and thrashed its head around, trying to throw Natsu off but he held on tight, gritting his teeth as his muscles screamed in agony at being used this way. 'Just a little longer,' he said to himself, hoisting himself up till he was able to get a leg around another spike. The monster was still bucking its head, charging around the area and bashing into trees, each time sending a jolt of pain through Natsu's body.

When he finally positioned himself, Natsu reached towards his hip and grabbed his pistol. "Let's see how well you can charge with one eye!" Natsu yelled and then swung around and shot a ball of flame right into the beasts eye.

A cry of rage and pain pierced the surrounding area and Natsu leapt off the animal, falling to the ground and rolling several feet before he was able to jump to his feet and watch the beast as it roared over and over again, ripping up the ground beneath its feet. Much to Natsu's relief, the monster eventually gave one last whimper and turned around, retreating from the small town and disappearing into the woods nearby.

Slowly and cautiously, the people in the town filed out, shouts of relief and cries of joy rumbling all over. Natsu smiled widely and lifted his hand to wave at the crowd when suddenly a loud crack broke the noise, followed by another until the people of the town started screaming and running in fear.

Natsu looked behind him, his eyes going wide as the beast bowled down trees and then charged across the field towards them. A curse slipped from his lips and he began to panic. What should he do? He had no way to stop the monster this time; at least not before it made it to the town's people who were still desperately fleeing for their lives.

He looked around him, fear slowly constricting his throat as he found nothing, not a thing that would be able to help him. His heart pounded, the sound echoing in perfect rhythm with the rumble on the monsters footsteps that were making the ground shake beneath his feet. Soon his entire body was shaking and as the beast sprinted closer and closer, the world started to slowly fade away, making him blink several times till suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Natsu… Natsu! Wake up!" Lucy said, her hands on his shoulders as she shook him.

A loud gasp escaped his mouth and he jolted awake, his eyes going wide as he stared up at Lucy.

"Natsu, it's ok. It was just a dream."

"Lucy?" he mumbled, reality slowly settling over him as he stared up at Lucy's shadowed face.

"Yes, it's me. You were having a nightmare," Lucy said, releasing her hold on his shoulders and sitting back in the bed.

He sat up slowly, rubbing a hand through his hair and standing the strands on end. His skin was covered in a thin sheen of perspiration and his heart was still beating quickly. "It was horrible," he said, frowning at the blankets in front of him before looking back up at Lucy. "I was dreaming that I didn't have slayer magic and had to fight with a magical weapon. It broke and I didn't know what else to do and… and all the people… and…"

"Shhhh, it's ok. It was just a dream," Lucy said calmly, reaching a hand out and running her fingers gently over Natsu's cheek.

Slowly Natsu calmed down and they lay back down together, pulling the blankets up to their chins. He was certainly glad he'd crawled into Lucy's bed this night. He would have hated having a dream like that alone in his bed at home.

He slowly slid his hand beneath the covers, smoothing over the sheets till he found what he was looking for. His fingers curled around a small soft hand and he grasped it firmly, finding comfort in the connection till he drifted back into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
